


Por ti

by AranelPoli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Gay, Jean Jacques Leroy - Freeform, M/M, Otabek Altin - Freeform, Thriller, Yaoi, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranelPoli/pseuds/AranelPoli
Summary: Y tú ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por amor?
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Mis amores, una historia llena de misterio y algo de drama... no todo es lo que parece.
> 
> Disfrútenla...

Había aparcado cerca de una cabina telefónica, estaba desesperado y la lluvia caía sin cesar. Descolgó la bocina y marcó los dígitos pero no tuvo tiempo de más, el auto que lo perseguía estaba ahí. 

Gimió aterrado saliendo de la cabina corriendo bajo la tempestuosa lluvia hacía su auto, pero no le daría tiempo, el hombre estaba a un par de metros así que se giró observando que los baños públicos estaban cerca, debía escapar de aquél que le había arrebatado todo.

Le dolía el cuerpo, sabía que estaba herido, su rostro punzaba en cada vértice y sus piernas le dolían así como las costillas y el estómago por los golpes que había recibido, pero no podía detenerse, no ahora.

Corrió lo más que le dieron las piernas, a pesar del dolor, mientras el hombre que lo acechaba bajaba de su auto dispuesto a no dejarlo escapar.

Entró a los baños escondiendose en el último cubículo y echando el pestillo, aunque sabía que era una estúpida maniobra, ese hombre quería asesinarlo. Se sentó sobre el retrete subiendo los pies para evitar ser visto, llevó sus manos hasta su boca cubriendo su errática respiración y sus ligeros llantos que lanzaba producto del miedo y el odio.

Escuchó pasos, afianzó sus manos temblorosas sobre su rostro tratando de controlarse aunque sabía que sería imposible, su respiración era cada vez más acelerada y luchaba por no gritar, tenía miedo, debía tenerlo.

Y todo aquelló se profundizó cuando aquél hombre abrió el primer cubículo con un gran estruendo haciendo que su corazón saltara provocándole escalofríos, naúseas y llevar oxígeno a sus pulmones se hacía una tarea difícil.

El segundo cubículo.

El tercero.

El cuarto.

Él estaba en el sexto, ya nada podia hacer, inhaló profundo bajandose en silencio del retrete aprovechando que cuando abriera el quinto él intentaría pasarse por debajo, y eso hizo, en cuanto el hombre abrió el último cúbiculo, corrió rapidamente a la salida de vuelta a su auto.

Corrió de nuevo bajo la lluvia siendo deslumbrado por las luces del auto ajeno estacionado detrás del suyo pero no se detuvo, llegó hasta su auto dispuesto a escapar pero no pudo, sus llaves no estaban. Comenzó a gimotear presa del miedo y la desesperación, alzó el rostro viendo que el hombre venía de nuevo hacía él. 

Bajó del auto rapidamente moviéndose sobre la carretera, giró su rostro para ver si tenía oportunidad de huír de su atacante quien se acercaba acelerando el paso. Jadeó con lágrimas en los ojos y se giró se nuevo viendo unas brillantes luces venir hacía él.

Un golpe seco.

Un dolor terrible.

Y la oscuridad.


	2. Capítulo 1

_Entró en shock, está inestable._

_Preparen el desfibrilador, debemos iniciar compresiones._

_Joven ¿Me escucha?_

_Prepárense, abran paso._

_Tiene bradicardia._

-Hola, disculpe, busco a mi esposo- decía un hombre de cabello oscuro llegando al hospital viendo a una joven doctora atender el área de urgencias. Lucía golpeado, un par de rojeces en el rostro y un poco de sangre en los nudillos -Soy Jean Leroy, me llamaron. Mi esposo sufrió un accidente- decía pasando sus manos por su cabello en evidente desesperación y con la voz agitada.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de su esposo?

-Yuri… Yuri Leroy- la joven torció el gesto recordando que hacía menos de una hora, el joven rubio había ingresado a la unidad.

-Lo siento, está siendo ingresado al quirófano- el de cabello oscuro bufó par después desaparecer en busca de su esposo.

-¡Oiga! ¡No puede entrar!- gritó la morena tras el hombre que corría angustiado -¡Señor Leroy!

Jean corría por los pasillos hasta que vio a un inconfundible cabello dorado en una camilla rodeada de médicos.

Yuri estaba siendo llevado a cirugía, pero durante el camino había entrado en paro cardíaco recibiendo maniobras de reanimación. Jean miró cómo colocaban las paletas del desfibrilador sobre el frágil pecho de su esposo haciendo que sus ojos se humedecieran y su garganta comenzara a lanzar gimoteos.

-Señor, no puede estar aquí- dijeron un par de médicos que se acercaron a Jean, quien no dejaba de ver la desgarradora escena -Vamos- dijeron tomándolo de los brazos y llevándoselo de ahí aprovechando su sopor.

\-------------------------------------

-Disculpe, ¿Señor Leroy?- llamó una bella doctora pelirroja llamada Mila, quien era la encargada del área de Cirugía.

-¿Cómo está Yuri?- dijo sentado en el suelo con gran pesar en el rostro.

-Él sigue en cirugía, pero necesito algunos datos, señor- dijo la pelirroja con lo que parecía un expediente en las manos -Yuri no traía identificación y necesito que me muestre que en verdad es su esposo.

Jean asintió desganado levantándose del suelo sacando su cartera y mostrándole un par de fotos de los dos que llevaba siempre consigo. Mila asintió y comenzó con el interrogatorio, aunque se fue directo a las preguntas importantes.

-¿Alergias?

-Ninguna.

-¿Tipo de sangre?

-A positivo.

-¿Alguna cirugía o transfusiones?

-Tuvo una apendicectomía a los 7 años- Mila asintió anotando todo aquello en su carpeta.

-¿Antecedentes de enfermedades crónicas en su familia? ¿Diabetes, cáncer, hipertensión…?

-No, nada, todos sanos- Mila asintió, escribió eso último y le dedicó una mirada lastimosa al de cabellos oscuros.

-Gracias.

-¿Habló con alguien de lo que ocurrió?

-Llegó inconsciente, señor Leroy- Jean bajó la mirada y sorbió por la nariz -Cualquier novedad le avisaremos- la pelirroja le señaló hacía el área de espera.

-Bien- dijo Jean desganado levantándose del piso yendo hasta la sala de espera, pensando en Yuri y en lo que había sucedido, había sido demasiado idiota.

Pasó una mano por su cabello y lanzó un pesado suspiro dejándose caer en uno de los sofás y tratar de descansar en lo que Yuri salía de cirugía.

\-------------------------------------

-¿Señor Leroy?- susurró Mila tratando de despertar al mayor quien enseguida se removió en su lugar abriendo los ojos pesadamente observando que ya había demasiada luz en el lugar. Estaba amaneciendo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Cómo está Yuri?

-Salió de cirugía hace una hora, está en recuperación, aún no despierta.

-Quizá cuando lo haga no quiera verme aquí- Mila frunció el ceño confundida.

-¿De qué habla?

-Él y yo teníamos problemas, íbamos a divorciarnos. Ayer en la noche no dormimos juntos, se iría de la casa al amanecer, así que decidimos no compartir la habitación, pero alguien entró a nuestro hogar- dijo con demasiada tristeza -Me dejaron inconsciente, cuando desperté ya no encontré a Yuri, entonces me llamaron diciéndome sobre el accidente y terminé aquí.

-Descuide, señor Leroy, lo importante es que su esposo despierte con bien, lo siguiente dependerá de ustedes- dijo Mila con voz conciliadora y dedicándole una amable sonrisa haciendo que Jean asintiera desanimado -En unos minutos podrá pasar a verlo.

Y así fue, unos minutos después, Mila regresaba con una enfermera para poder darle a Jean ropa especial para poder pasar al área de recuperación.

Dolió demasiado verlo así.

Yuri estaba inconsciente, su cabeza vendada, el rostro de un color amoratado casi por completo a causa de tantos golpes, arañazos y pequeñas laceraciones. Pero lo peor era ver su pierna con demasiados fierros saliendo por doquier envuelta en yeso y vendas.

-Sufrió fracturas múltiples en el fémur y la tibia, perdió mucha sangre cuando se lesionó la arteria femoral, por suerte los cirujanos hicieron un excelente trabajo- dijo Mila mirando por detrás de Jean quien se acercaba a su esposo.

-¿Estará bien?

-¿De su pierna? Sí, necesitará bastante recuperación y terapias, pero saldrá adelante- Jean la miró para asentir con seriedad.

-¿Hay algo más?- la pelirroja suspiró, no le agradaba nada dar ese tipo de noticias.

-Según la nota del neurocirujano y la tomografía, tuvo una hemorragia cerebral. Se absorberá con el tiempo, pero no sabemos qué consecuencias dejó en la mente de su esposo- Jean asintió lentamente sin mirarla, se acercó a Yuri y con sumo cuidado acarició su mejilla.

-Hola, Yura, soy yo- susurraba acariciando el lastimado rostro de su esposo -Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí y no me iré. Pase lo que pase, no iré a ningún lado- finalizó con el rostro descompuesto para después besar la frente del rubio por encima de la venda.

\-------------------------------------

Se besaban con vehemencia, como si fuese la última vez que lo harían, y quizá así era, aunque era una tonta promesa que nunca cumplían.

Un moreno de cabellos azabaches se encontraba a horcajadas de aquél que llamaba jefe, un hombre mayor de cabello largo y castaño con una vibrante mirada esmeralda. Ambos sentados en la silla detrás del enorme escritorio haciéndolos excitarse aún más.

-Nos… pueden… ver.

-Siempre dices eso… jamás lo hacen- dijo el menor con una sonrisa entre beso y beso moviendo sus caderas excitando al otro, quien parecía querer fundir sus dedos en sus glúteos.

Sabía que nadie los interrumpiría, jamás sucedía, pero siempre estaba el temor. Lo habían hecho incontables veces en esa oficina, más de las que compartían en algún hotel.

El mayor bajó su mano hasta su bragueta para continuar con aquello, pero el teléfono comenzó a timbrar. El menor resopló y pegó su frente con la del mayor sabiendo que esas llamadas jamás debían ser ignoradas. El del cabello largo estiró su brazo alcanzando la bocina aún con el moreno sobre su regazo.

-Detective Cialdini- respondió el mayor tratando de escucharse sereno mientras le menor daba pequeños besos en su cuello -Claro, estaré ahí en 30 minutos- dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-El caso del chico que arrollaron en la 53.

-¿Saben algo?

-Eso espero, tienen al culpable.

-Bien, ¿Nos vemos después?

-Phichit, eres insaciable- sonrió el mayor levantándose de su asiento para después besar sus labios y salir de la oficina.

Media hora más tarde llegaba hasta el lugar de los hechos, unos baños públicos en medio de la nada y una cabina telefónica, parecía ser un área para excursión.

Celestino Cialdini bajó de su auto mirando dos patrullas que estaban en el lugar y un auto que al parecer era de quien había arrollado al chico y que parecía ser tenían detenido desde la madrugada.

\-------------------------------------

-¿Dicen que lo encontraron en una zona de acampar?

-Saliendo de la 53- Jean asintió sobándose el mentón.

Esa mañana la doctora Mila le había dicho que un detective lo buscaba, al parecer habían encontrado a quien había arrollado a su esposo y necesitaban información.

-¿Quién lo arrolló ha dicho algo?

-Aún no lo interrogo- el de cabellos oscuros asintió un poco distraído -Cuénteme sobre el asalto.

-Esa noche, Yuri y yo discutimos, dormimos en habitaciones separadas. A media noche escuché ruidos, bajé a la cocina y sentí un golpe, después nada.

Dijo señalando su sien en donde tenía una de las tantas laceraciones que cubrían su rosto, el detective lo miró y anotó aquello en una pequeña agenda. Desde que había llegado lo había estudiado, estaba lastimado, parecía que lo habían golpeado.

-Cuando desperté busqué a Yuri y ya no estaba, me volví loco- suspiró negando -Salí de la casa, su auto no estaba, lo llamé, pero jamás respondió. Fue entonces que me llamaron del hospital por eso no hice la denuncia del asalto, aunque sería inútil, no supe quien fue ni se llevo nada- Se detuvo unos segundos frunciendo los labios en evidente molestia -Bueno sí, a mi esposo.

-¿Así que tenían problemas?- soltó el detective, parecía haber ignorado todo lo que había Jean después.

-Yo quería volver a Canadá y él quería seguir aquí- Celestino asintió no muy convencido haciendo que Jean lo mirara con molestia -Detective, llevamos dos años de casados, los problemas pequeños los hacemos grandes y ahora me doy cuenta.

-¿Por qué quería volver a Canadá?

-Vivimos un tiempo allá, junto a mis padres y volvimos a Rusia al casarnos, pero ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Porque presiento que no fue sólo un asalto, señor Leroy, quizá ese hombre quería secuestrar a su esposo. Es decir, lo encontramos sin identificación, en medio de la noche y víctima de un accidente después de que alguien entró a su casa.

-Lo sé, también quisiera saber quién fue el imbécil que se metió a nuestra casa- Celestino asintió relajándose en el sofá de la sala de espera.

-Una cosa más, el auto de su esposo no lo encontramos- el menor parecía no creer lo que escuchaba -Informaré la desaparición y trataremos de localizarlo.

-De acuerdo.

-Mientras, tomaré en cuenta su declaración para hacer la denuncia del asalto, aún así en cuanto pueda vaya y levante la denuncia, tendremos el caso en consideración.

-Gracias y gracias por su tiempo.

-Espero que su esposo mejore- el de cabellos oscuros frunció los labios y asintió, ahora no sólo le preocupaba Yuri, también el caso del asalto y ahora del auto.

\-------------------------------------

Estaba en la máquina expendedora de café por enésima vez, había vuelto esa mañana al hospital para ver si algo mejoraba, la doctora Mila le había dicho que fuera a descansar y darse una ducha, que ella lo llamaría. Fue a darse un baño rápido y volvió, no podía separarse de Yuri.

-Señor Leroy, su esposo despertó.


	3. Capítulo 2

-Seguiremos haciendo estudios, pero debe saber que sufrió severos daños cerebrales- hablaba el neurocirujano que acompañaba a Mila para darle la noticia a Jean sobre Yuri.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Que conservará gran parte de su memoria, es decir, su nombre, su familia, pero nada más, no recordará muchos sucesos o más allá de la mitad de su vida.

-Pero ¿Sabrá quién soy?- el hombre mayor frunció los labios y desvió la mirada mientras Mila le dedicaba a Jean una apesadumbrada mirada -¿Doctor?

-No, pero haremos lo posible por ayudarlo.

-¿Ayudarlo? ¿Está diciendo que mi esposo no me recuerda?- espetó Jean contrariado, entre la molestia y la decepción.

-Es posible.

-No, no me hable de posibilidades, ¿Mi esposo sabe quién soy o no?- preguntó Jean molesto mientras los doctores lo miraban sintiendo su pesar.

-No.

-Señor Leroy, sé lo que está sintiendo- dijo Mila tratando de tranquilizar las cosas -Quizá tenga una nueva oportunidad con su esposo, de arreglar las cosas.

-¿Y cómo si no me recuerda?

-Ayúdelo a hacerlo- sonrió la pelirroja mientras Jean le dedicaba una mirada cansada -Nosotros lo ayudaremos, quizá pueda recuperar su memoria, con el tiempo.

\-------------------------------------

No sentía dolor, a pesar de que los doctores habían entrado a decirle todo lo que le había sucedido, su pierna, su cabeza…y eso fue exactamente donde se quedó, cuando mencionaron su memoria.

_Usted tuvo una hemorragia cerebral, no podrá recordar nada._

Y así era, sabía su nombre, recordaba a sus padres, su casa… pero nada más, no más allá de los trece o quince años.

_No debe esforzarse, su memoria volverá poco a poco o al menos algunos recuerdos, no podemos garantizarle que la recuperará por completo._

No lloró, quizá estaba en shock y no podía asimilarlo todavía, sólo se sentía inútil y algo impotente al no recordar ni siquiera que rostro tendría ahora.

Exhaló en cuanto los doctores salieron de su habitación, no sin antes preguntarle si deseaba ver a su esposo.

 _Esposo_.

Asintió, no recordaba nada, quizá ver al hombre que decía ser su marido le ayudaría en algo o al menos eso dijo la doctora Mila.

Giró su rostro viendo el enorme arreglo de flores que descansaba a su lado, tenía una nota con una linda caligrafía.

_Recupérate pronto, te ama JJ._

-Yuri, tu esposo vino a verte- dijo el neurocirujano sacándolo de su ensoñación con una amable sonrisa, venía acompañado de un hombre de cabellos oscuros con un extraño corte y una tierna sonrisa.

-Hola- saludó en un susurro, parecía triste. Yuri lo miraba sin decir una palabra, tratando de recordar algo de ese hombre, su cabello, sus ojos, sus labios… pero nada, su mente estaba vacía.

Jean dejó su café cerca del arreglo floral y le sonrió a Yuri, quien lo miraba con profundidad, parecía querer grabarse todo de él.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó sonriéndole, lo cierto es que quería abrazarlo y besarlo pero los doctores le dijeron que no fuera invasivo, que todo fuese con calma o quizá Yuri no lo aceptaría.

-¿Qué sucedió?- soltó el rubio con la voz rasposa, dolía después de estar en cirugía y algunos días inconsciente -¿Cómo llegué aquí?

-Tuviste un accidente, un auto te arrolló y te golpeaste la cabeza- dijo Jean con pesar, en realidad no quería abrumarlo con toda la historia del asalto, iría poco a poco.

Yuri asintió aún mirándolo con detenimiento, ahora se sentía peor de no recordar a su esposo, era como dos desconocidos en esa habitación, incluso él mismo lo era, no se conocía.

-Tú luces lastimado- soltó de pronto sin pensar observando el rostro del mayor.

-No quiero exigirte, Yura, ya hablaremos de eso- el rubio torció el gesto pero asintió -¿Recuerdas algo? ¿El accidente?

-No- negó resoplando y desviando su mirada llevando una mano hasta su sien derecha sintiendo la suave venda rodearla, como si con eso oprimiera un interruptor que le devolviera la memoria.

-Yuri, ¿Sabes quién soy?- Yuri lo miró sin expresión alguna para después suspirar.

-No- soltó algo abrumado con aquello, quería gritarle que a penas y recordaba su nombre, que no sabía cómo es que había llegado a ese lugar y que ni siquiera sabía cual era su último recuerdo, el de una vida pasada. Exhaló con los labios temblorosos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Oye, está bien, cariño, los doctores dicen que algunas cosas serán más fáciles de recordar que otras.

Sonrió Jean sentándose a la orilla de la cama y tomando la mano del rubio quien no se sentía mejor con ello, un desconocido hablándole con carió y tomando su mano. El mayor le sonrió para después buscar algo en la bolsa delantera de su pantalón.

-Quizá esto ayude un poco- dijo colocándole su anillo de bodas en la mano izquierda, Yuri miró su mano y después a Jean sin saber qué sentir en realidad -Estaré aquí contigo en cada proceso, te lo prometo.

-Gracias.

-Haremos esto juntos, Yuri.

-Ni siquiera sé tu nombre- espetó Yuri sin mirarlo, sentía vergüenza y cierta desazón.

-Soy Jean, Jean Jacques Leroy- sonrió tendiéndole su mano, Yuri la tomó con algo de pesar -Es un placer conocerte.

\-------------------------------------

-Detective, ya le dije a los policías…

-No me interesa, ahora hablas conmigo- decía Celestino en su escritorio, estaba interrogando al hombre que había arrollado a Yuri, su nombre era Leo de la Iglesia -Así que dime lo que sucedió.

-No lo sé, estaba oscuro y llovía.

-¿Ibas muy rápido?

-Sí, quería llegar pronto a casa- dijo el hombre castaño desviando la mirada -Cuando lo vi ya era tarde… frené demasiado tarde. Fue un accidente- dijo mirando a Celestino reforzando su punto.

-Lo sé pero no te traje por eso- Leo lo miró extrañado -Quiero saber si no viste a alguien más en el lugar.

-No- negó tratando de recordar.

-¿Otros autos aparcados?

-No…- Leo negó pensando, aunque de pronto parecía recordar algo -Espere, sí, ahora que lo menciona había dos autos, una camioneta blanca y un auto de color azul.

-¿Viste a donde fue?

-No, pero la camioneta blanca remolcó el auto azul antes de que llegara la ambulancia, me pareció extraño.

-¿Lo remolcó?

-Sí, se lo llevó, pero no vi quien lo hizo, lo siento- Celestino asintió, estaba grabando aquella información la cual parecía demasiado útil si se sabía manejar. Dejó ir a Leo, ya se ocuparía de él más tarde.

Fue hasta la oficina de su jefe para poder mostrarle la grabación, quien escuchó todo muy atento, pero sin expresión alguna ni interés.

-¿Por qué antes no mencionó lo de la camioneta?

-Porque el de tránsito no se lo preguntó, además estaba algo ofuscado.

-O quizá no había ninguna- dijo su jefe dudando de la veracidad de Leo de la Iglesia y también del detective.

-Mire, este chico condujo hasta allí, alguien robó su auto o alguien lo dejó en ese lugar.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

-Quiero hacer algo bien por ese chico, no es normal que haya sido arrollado después de que alguien entró a su casa.

-Creo que son coincidencias- defendió el jefe -Alguien entró a su casa, se asustó y huyo, es todo.

-Tiene rasguños y moretones en las muñecas y en las piernas, son de defensa y de manipulación- dijo arrojando sobre el escritorio las fotos del cuerpo de Yuri que había pedido como evidencia en el hospital, había visto ese tipo de lesiones en los casos de abuso sexual.

-También pudieron producirse en el accidente, Celestino- dijo el jefe tomando la evidencia y echándoles un vistazo sin prestarles verdadera atención para dejarlas de nuevo. El moreno chistó tomando las fotos y su grabadora girándose para salir del lugar.

-Llamaré a los testigos para verificar si vieron algo. Esto no fue un accidente- finalizó saliendo de la oficina mientras su jefe se apretaba las sienes cansado. Celestino solía ser demasiado apasionado en su trabajo, deseaba ver a un culpable tras las rejas, aunque no lo hubiera, estaba seguro que este era un nuevo caso sin culpables, o eso creía.


	4. Capítulo 3

-Eres arquitecto, Yuri, nos conocimos en la compañía.

-¿También eres arquitecto?

-Así es- sonrió Jean sentado en el pequeño sofá a un lado de la cama de Yuri.

Había aprovechado esa mañana de irse a bañar para traer un álbum de fotos, parecía algo anticuado, pero a Yuri le agradaba conservar mejor las fotos así y no en su celular, o al menos eso le había dicho Jean cuando llegó con el gran cuadernillo.

-Nunca pensé ser arquitecto.

-Eso mismo dijiste en nuestra primera cita- dijo Jean con una sonrisa y desviando un poco la mirada, aquellos momentos parecían tan lejanos.

-Cuéntame- concilió Yuri al ver la tristeza y nostalgia en el rostro de Jean.

-No es una historia romántica, te lo advierto- se burló Jean dibujando una ligera sonrisa en el rubio -Te invité a salir y tú querías ir a un lugar japonés donde servían katsudon- Yuri sonrió, al menos recordaba amar ese platillo -Así que fuimos y… bueno, estaba tan preocupado por impresionarte que no te mencioné que era alérgico a los mariscos y en ese lugar tenían una parrilla gigante en donde los salteaban. Terminé igual que un pez globo y fuimos al hospital.

Yuri soltó una ligera carcajada sosteniéndose el abdomen, quería reírse más pero el dolor no se lo permitía mientras Jean sonreía.

-No es gracioso- sonrió el de cabellos oscuros negando.

-Un poco, sí- admitió el rubio sonriéndole y alzándose de hombros, hojeando el gran cuadernillo viendo fotos de personas que obviamente no recordaba, aunque hubo un par que sí y que lo devolvieron a la realidad -Jean, ¿Hablaste con mis padres? ¿Saben del accidente?- Jean miró a Yuri borrando su sonrisa y desviando la mirada.

-Yuri, tu madre murió hace año y medio de un EVC* y tu padre hace cinco, de cáncer- Yuri lo miró en silencio, confundido, para después resoplar mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas -Lo siento mucho- se lamentó Jean levantándose para ir junto al rubio y tomar su mano. Yuri la tomó con fuerza mientras apretaba los ojos dejando caer sus lágrimas y trataba de controlar su respiración -Iré por un poco de agua.

Yuri asintió ahora gimoteando, _¿Cómo era posible que sus padres ya no estuvieran?_

Unos minutos después, Jean regresaba con un vaso de agua que le ofreció al rubio, quien estaba un poco mejor.

-Sé que es estúpido preguntar, pero ¿Te sientes bien?

-No- Jean frunció los labios y se sentó a la orilla de la cama mientras Yuri le daba un gran sorbo al vaso de agua -¿Sufrieron?

-No- musitó el mayor negando, ambos murieron mientras dormían- el rubio asintió y suspiró, lo único malo de no recordar aquello es que tampoco lo hacía con el dolor que había sentido entonces y que ahora se repetía, pero peor -Te amaban, Yuri, hasta el último momento lo hicieron, tu madre estaba feliz en nuestra boda.

Dijo Jean mostrándole de nuevo el enorme cuadernillo, abriéndolo en donde estaban varias fotos de lo parecía su boda. Yuri no se reconocía, estaba bastante feliz, vestido de blanco, su largo cabello atado en una estilizada trenza y a su lado estaba Jean, con un traje negro algo sencillo y después, Lilia, su madre.

-Lucía hermosa- soltó acariciando la foto viendo la sonrisa de su madre, con el rígido moño sosteniendo su aún oscura cabellera y un lindo vestido color marfil.

-Lo sé.

-¿Dónde me pediste matrimonio?- preguntó de pronto tratando de alejar un poco el desasosiego que sentía en ese momento, provocando que Jean lo mirara confundido aunque después sonrió de lado.

-Bueno, eso sí fue romántico. Tratando de revertir la vergüenza de nuestra primera cita fuimos a Barcelona de vacaciones y te lo pedí en un bello mirador mientras observábamos el atardecer.

-Te redimiste- dijo el ruso con una ligera sonrisa, aún podía notarse la reciente tristeza, aunque Jean sonrió, el Yuri que conocía estaba ahí, siempre tratando de sobrellevar las cosas, siendo fuerte.

-Claro que lo hice, dijiste que sí- Yuri asintió y agachó la mirada, parecía sentirse en confianza con ese hombre, aunque aún le costaba mirarlo como su esposo -Debo irme, la hora de visitas se termina y necesitas descansar.

-¿Vendrás mañana?

-Vendré mañana- sonrió el mayor, quiso acercarse y besar sus labios, pero no lo hizo, aún era muy pronto para exigirle a su esposo, todo con el tiempo.

\-------------------------------------

Jean regresó al día siguiente como prometió, además de que el día anterior, al salir, la doctora Mila le había dicho que Yuri comenzaría su terapia de memoria con algunos ejercicios sencillos.

Y justamente eso hacían esa mañana, Yuri tenía enfrente una pequeña mesa donde había muchas cartas acomodadas boca abajo, así, el rubio levantaba una y trataba de recordar donde había visto esa misma carta dentro del juego, fallando en casi todas las ocasiones, pero no era nada desalentador, todo sería poco a poco.

Así como algunas funciones motoras como el comer, levantando su brazo con dificultad para llevar un trozo de gelatina a su boca, provocándose un poco de dolor y hormigueo al hacerlo, Jean hubiese deseado hacerlo por él, pero la doctora Mila fue estricta al decir que Yuri debía hacerlo solo sin ayuda.

Comenzar a usar la silla de ruedas fue otro reto, el sólo movimiento de sus brazos ya era difícil, ahora, el guiar la silla y evitar chocar con todo lo era aún más, pero debía hacerlo, después de todo la necesitaría un tiempo, los doctores habían comentado que su pierna tardaría en sanar.

Poco a poco todo fue mejorando, su forma de comer, su manera de utilizar la silla de ruedas, así como el juego con las cartas, ahora era más fácil recordar en donde estaban. También su rostro había cambiado, ya no llevaba la molesta venda y los moratones y raspones habían desaparecido casi por completo dejando ver de nuevo su bello rostro.

Fueron semanas difíciles, pero Jean siempre estuvo ahí, incluso algunas veces dormía en el sofá, brindándole su compañía, además de que Yuri le había pedido eso, para acostumbrarse a su presencia, después de todo eran esposos.

Y con todos esos avances fue que el alta llegó, con la doctora Mila entrando a la habitación siendo recibidos por una sonriente pareja que esperaba buenas noticias.

-Bien, Yuri, llegó el resultado de la tomografía, muestra mejoría, pero es algo que no mejorará del todo de la noche a la mañana- dijo la pelirroja de manera conciliadora haciendo que Yuri asintiera comprendiendo aquello, tendría paciencia -No quiero que…

-No me exigiré, lo prometo- sonrió Yuri recordando aquello que los doctores le recordaban siempre, aunque claro que había una noticia desalentadora que le habían dado días atrás.

Quizá su memoria jamás volvería.

Se quedaría con lo que recordaba hasta ahora y formaría nuevos recuerdos, incluso Jean se ofreció a que se divorciaran a pesar de haberle prometido el quedarse con él, pero Yuri se negó, debía continuar con su vida, con la vida que desconocía pero que quería vivir.

-Te daremos un bastón- dijo la doctora interrumpiendo los desolados pensamientos del rubio -Úsalo para caminar, dos o tres minutos por día.

-Volveremos a casa- sonrió Jean levantándose del sofá yendo hasta Yuri para tomar su mano de manera alentadora.

-Tú firmarás mi alta, no recuerdo mi firma- musitó Yuri dirigiéndose al de cabellos oscuros quien asintió frunciendo los labios, debía ser algo bastante frustrante.

De ahí todo fue rápido, Jean le llevó algo de ropa para salir del hospital y firmaron el alta listos para ir a casa y en el caso de Yuri, comenzar su nueva vida.

Salieron del hospital rumbo a una camioneta, parecía lujosa y Jean pareció leer los pensamientos del rubio.

-Elegí la camioneta, los autos son más pequeños para tu comodidad- sonrió el pelinegro, Yuri asintió extrañado y el mayor lo notó.

-¿Sucede algo, Yura?

-Nada, es sólo que creí que ahora era más humilde- bromeó el rubio recordando un poco el pasado y aquella actitud soberbia que lo caracterizaba.

-Lo eres, es sólo que nuestro trabajo es muy remunerable, no debes sentirte mal por eso, hasta tienes un refugio de animales- con ello, a Yuri pareció iluminársele el rostro.

-¿Iremos?

-No por ahora, pero descuida, tienes un gran personal- sonrió Jean ayudándolo a subir a la camioneta. Una vez en el lado del conductor, Jean tomó su mano y le sonrió -Superaremos esto, te lo aseguro y si no llegas a acostumbrarte a mi presencia, puedes decírmelo ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- musitó el rubio con una ligera sonrisa, esperaba no llegar a eso, de verdad deseaba poder recordar algo de su vida, aunque sea algo sobre Jean y su vida juntos.

\---------------------------------

Viajaron alrededor de cuarenta minutos, su casa estaba apartada de la ciudad, cerca del bosque y la cordillera, un lugar paradisíaco y con mucha tranquilidad, algo que Yuri agradecía.

-Es hermosa- susurró en cuanto Jean detuvo el auto frente a una enorme casa rústica con acabados en madera, ladrillo y cristal.

-La diseñamos juntos- Yuri lo miró sorprendido, no podía creer que él hubiese hecho algo como eso y por ello mismo un deje de tristeza lo abordó, quizá jamás lo lograría de nuevo.

-Me encanta.

-Por cierto, mañana iré a la ciudad y te compraré un celular nuevo- por un momento Yuri había olvidado ese detalle, su celular se había destrozado en el accidente, aunque no era importante por ahora.

Lo que le interesaba estaba a su alrededor, el bello paisaje que los rodeaba y que lo invitaban a la que alguna vez fue su casa.


	5. Capítulo 4

Entraron por fin a la casa, dejando más impresionado al rubio con la decoración, igual rústica, aunque parecía bastante costosa y elegante.

-Es genial ¿No?

-Lo es- sonrió Yuri desde la silla de ruedas mirando todo a su alrededor enfocando de pronto su mirada en una pequeña mesa en el recibidor, en donde había fotos de ellos. De su boda, de Jean nadando, de él… patinando.

-Lograrás hacerlo de nuevo, después de tus terapias quedarás como nuevo- dijo Jean en cuanto observó que Yuri miraba fijamente aquella la foto con algo de nostalgia. Al menos patinar sí lo recordaba.

Después tomó la foto de la boda, que era la misma que Jean le había mostrado, se veían felices.

-¿Dices que fue hace dos años?

-Sí, nos casamos hace dos años. Salimos por dos años y decidí pedirte matrimonio.

-¿Dónde nos casamos?

-Aquí- sonrió Jean en cuanto Yuri se giró a mirarlo, de pronto, el de cabellos oscuros lanzó una mirada hacia los ventanales del final en donde se veía un amplio y hermoso jardín. Yuri avanzó hasta el ventanal para tener una mejor vista, era casi irreal.

-Me imagino que fue muy hermoso.

-Lo fue, cuando caminabas hacia el altar parecías un hada de bosque- Yuri miró a Jean extrañado y fingiendo sentirse ofendido -Es que lucías muy…irreal.

-Casi como esta casa.

-Y es sólo nuestra casa de verano.

-¿Qué dices?

-Tenemos una casa en Kazajistán y otra en Canadá.

-¿De verdad?- Yuri en verdad parecía sorprendido, ya ni siquiera miraba el jardín.

-Así es, pero tu recuperación es mejor que suceda aquí, es más tranquilo y los doctores dijeron que aún no puedes tomar un avión- Yuri asintió lentamente, vaya que era una buena vida.

-¿Tus padres son kazajos?

-¿Qué? No, pero mira, hay algo más- dijo Jean tomando la silla y llevando a Yuri hasta una enorme habitación pasando la cocina. Había una gran chimenea, cojines, un par de pequeños sofás y mantas.

-Luce cómodo y cálido.

-Es tu lugar favorito además de la pista de patinaje, claro- Yuri sonrió, podía verse claramente en ese lugar -Y también cocinas delicioso.

-¿A qué edad lo aprendí? Por que no lo recuerdo- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, parecía burlarse de su pérdida de memoria.

-No, no es verdad, en realidad yo cocino, tú lo odias.

-Lo sabía- Jean sonrió y volvió a mirar la chimenea, suspirando.

-¿Sabes cuál es la mejor parte?- Yuri negó -Que no hay escasez de leña – Yuri asintió con obviedad, la casa estaba rodeada de un vasto bosque -Ojalá recordaras nuestra noche de bodas, no salimos de este lugar- musitó Jean recargándose en el marco y mirando hacia la chimenea mientras Yuri sentía una extraña incomodidad.

Aunque de pronto, al ver hacia la chimenea, un recuerdo extraño surco su mente, una persona con un cuchillo, parecía apuñalar algo o a alguien. Se paralizó de pronto apretando con sus manos las empuñaduras de la silla de ruedas.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Jean enseguida agachándose para tomar las manos de Yuri y mirarlo a los ojos, el rubio respiró hondo un par de veces presa de la ansiedad.

-No lo sé…recuerdo…algo- musitó mirándolo y después a la chimenea, casi con miedo.

-¿Qué recuerdas, cariño?

-Un hombre…con un cuchillo- Jean desvió la mirada y apretó los labios.

-Cielo, no quería hablarte de eso, pero…- el rubio lo miró extrañado.

-¿Es real?

-¿Tu recuerdo? Creo que sí.

-¿Crees?

-Yuri, el día de tu accidente alguien entró a la casa, me atacaron y no supe más de ti o de mí, hasta que desperté y me enteré que no estabas en la casa. Fue hasta que me llamaron del hospital. Nadie sabe lo que ocurrió en ese transcurso de tiempo, pero alguien nos atacó.

Aquello se arremolinaba en la lastimada mente de Yuri, no recordaba nada eso, pero quizá con los días lo haría y podría decir cómo es que había escapado de ello.

-¿Por eso estabas lastimado?- Jean asintió con pesar.

-No pude protegerte.

-No fue tu culpa.

-No pero…- el pelinegro se detuvo y suspiró -Olvidemos eso, la policía se encargará, lo importante es que estás en casa y yo estoy contigo- el rubio asintió aún con algo de temor -Vamos al jardín.

Jean tomó de nuevo la silla y la empujó hasta salir al jardín, desde esa vista era aún más grande y lo vio en la cara sorprendida de Yuri, lo mejor era distraerlo, no era bueno que pensara en esas cosas.

-Es bellísimo.

-Menos mal, yo lo diseñé- soltó Jean con media sonrisa siendo correspondida por el rubio.

-Y es muy silencioso.

-Escogiste este lugar justo por eso, nuestro vecino más cercano está a sólo un kilómetro.

-¿Sólo un kilómetro?- preguntó Yuri con media sonrisa mientras Jean se alzaba de hombros y tomaba la silla de vuelta, el aire soplaba frío y no era conveniente que Yuri contrajera un resfriado en su estado.

-Volvamos.

-¿Jean?- dijo Yuri tomando la mano del mayor y girando su rostro para mirarlo.

-¿Sí?

-Perdón por no recordarte, por no recordar nuestra vida juntos ni nada de esto.

-Descuida, Yura, haremos nuevos recuerdos. No es tan grave- sonrió conciliadoramente mientras Yuri asentía más tranquilo.

Entraron a la casa y Jean lo dirigía a una habitación que parecía estar cerca de otras puertas.

-Me pareció que sería mejor instalarte en una de las habitaciones de invitados, todo está cerca y…

-No quiero nada especial, Jean.

-Lo entiendo pero no quiero que hagas esfuerzos, las escaleras son un gran obstáculo para ti ahora.

-Jean, podré hacerlo, servirán para mi terapia- Jean lo miró no muy convencido -Además, necesito que volvamos a nuestra antigua rutina- el pelinegro alzó ambas cejas y frunció los labios algo contrariado.

-Bueno, Yuri, nuestra rutina básicamente era estar en la habitación el mayor tiempo posible. Somos casi recién casados.

El rostro del rubio de pronto se sonrojó, parecía que había olvidado ese pequeño detalle que guardaba la palabra esposo.

-Descuida, cariño, como dije antes, no quiero exigirte ni que hagas esfuerzos, sólo seremos compañeros de casa.

-Gracias y perdón por eso.

-Yura, no me casé contigo por el sexo- el rubio sonrió de lado y asintió.

-Bien ¿Dónde está nuestro dormitorio?

-Arriba.

-Genial, tendrás que subirme, así podré acostumbrarme a tu compañía y todo será más sencillo, ya lo verás- Jean sonrió de lado y tomó a Yuri para poder llevarlo en brazos.

-Bienvenido a su casa, señor Leroy.

Una vez en la habitación, Jean dejó con cuidado a Yuri sobre la cama y bajó por las cosas del rubio para poder dejarlas en el lugar.

Aunque algo interrumpió su avance.

-¿Hola?- respondió en cuanto su celular se escuchó.

-Señor Leroy, soy el Detective Cialdini, hablamos en el hospital.

-Sí, lo recuerdo- respondió con un suspiró y recargándose en el auto.

Mientras, Yuri miraba la habitación con detenimiento, era amplia, cálida, la cama tenía dosel dándole un aire pintoresco, muy lindo. Y mientras hacía eso, escuchó la voz de Jean abajo, se acomodó un poco en la cama para poder ver y escuchar desde el balcón de la habitación que daba hacía la entrada de la casa.

-Entonces ¿Encontraron el auto?

-No, aún no, pero hablé con algunos conductores que estuvieron en el accidente y ayudaron a su esposo.

-¿En serio? ¿Vieron algo?

-Bueno, dos de ellos dicen que vieron una camioneta blanca dejar la escena del accidente, uno de ellos dijo que parecía que remolcaba el auto de su esposo, ¿Era azul?

-Sí, así es, un Volvo.

-Y otro testigo dijo creer recordar las placas de la camioneta blanca.

-Perfecto.

-En lo que recabamos más información, me gustaría que su esposo viniera mañana a la estación. Tal vez recuerde algo.

-Detective, mi esposo no recuerda mi nombre ni más allá de su adolescencia, los doctores nos dijeron que no podemos exigirle, denos unos días y lo llevaré.

-Bien, será un retraso, pero tiene razón.

-Gracias.

-Entonces, espero su llamada- finalizó el Detective dejando a Jean con el rostro impertérrito, se giró mirando que Yuri lo miraba desde arriba y le sonrió, entonces su celular se escuchó de nuevo.

-¿Jean? ¿Cielo?

-Ah… hola, mamá- dijo Jean con una sonrisa algo extraña.

-Cariño, ¿Por qué no respondías?

-Ya sabes, la señal es horrible y después tuvimos un problema con la luz, nada grave.

-De acuerdo, pero, te escucho extraño, hijo ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, algo agripado pero bien ¿Cómo está papá?- dijo aclarándose la garganta y llevando una mano hasta su cabello.

-Bien, ya sabes, arreglando el auto como siempre, pero ¿Cómo está mi lindo Yuri?

-¿Yuri? él está bien, los dos estamos bien, mamá.

-Me alegro, ya quiero que vengan o quizá vamos a visitarlos.

-Sí, claro mamá, te avisaré, ahora debo dejarte, tengo que hacer un par de cosas ¿De acuerdo? Te llamo después.

Se despidió el mayor terminando la llamada, se giró y Yuri ya no estaba observando, aunque sí había escuchado dejándolo con una duda…que al parecer los padres de su esposo no sabían de su accidente.


	6. Capítulo 5

Jean había preparado la cena en lo que Yuri se instalaba en la habitación lentamente así que para la tarde todo estaba en orden.

Estaban sentados en el comedor con una deliciosa cena enfrente y un par de velas adornando el ambiente, Yuri sonrió, parecía que Jean de verdad trataba que se sintiera a gusto, aunque aún tenía una duda que aclarar.

-Jean, sé que no debí hacerlo pero escuché la llamada con tu madre- el de cabellos oscuros sonrió -¿Por qué no le dijiste de mi accidente?

-Mis padres ya son mayores, Yuri, no quiero que se preocupen. Te aprecian demasiado- el rubio asintió, comprendía aquello -Y supongo que también escuchaste la llamada anterior- Yuri agachó la mirada, sonrojándose -Descuida, era un Detective que investiga nuestro caso, pero le dije que no recuerdas nada, que cuando lo hagas quizá podrás ir a declarar.

-Espero no hacerlo, no creo que sea agradable- soltó el menor tomando los cubiertos y comenzando a comer un poco de pasta.

-Lo sé- se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, pero parecía que Yuri tenía más dudas que aclarar y así lo hizo.

-Oye, sé que debo ser agradecido por todo lo que haces por mí pero ¿No trabajas?- Jean sonrió tomando un poco de ensalada que estaba frente a ellos.

-Lo hago, cielo, pero hablé con la empresa, me dieron incapacidad para poder cuidar de ti.

-¿Y no les importa que yo me ausente?- el mayor se detuvo y miró a Yuri con los labios fruncidos.

-Amor, renunciaste hace unos meses.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, dijiste que necesitabas reencontrarte con el patinaje y el trabajo no te daba el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.

-Suena bastante a mí- asintió Yuri sonriendo de lado, vaya que era impulsivo.

-Quise convencerte de lo contrario, pero te negaste, aún así te apoyé- dijo Jean cruzando su mano por el comedor y tomando la del rubio quien desvió la mirada, pensando.

-Vaya, no tengo trabajo, no tengo familia ni amigos- resopló.

-Tienes amigos, Yura; están Yuuri y Víktor, también a Guang y Leo.

-¿Yuuri y Víktor? ¿El anciano por fin se casó con el cerdo?- Jean soltó una ligera carcajada y asentía mientras el rubio parecía sorprendido.

Víktor era su primo, hijo de una hermana de su madre, era un buen amigo y quien lo había enseñado a patinar. Recordaba que siempre pasaba junto a un local de aguas termales y miraba a un chico japonés que después se hizo su amigo, Víktor estaba enamorado de él, pero el nipón parecía no notarlo.

-¿Dónde están?

-Bueno, Yuuri y Víktor están en Hawai, y tus demás amigos de la empresa, como Leo y Guang en México- Yuri sonrió -Tu accidente ocurrió en vacaciones, cielo, pero saben lo que te ocurrió. En cuanto vuelvan no dudarán en visitarte.

-Vaya, desearía poder ver a Víktor y a Yuuri, serían de gran ayuda ver sus horribles rostros- sonrió tomando un poco de ensalada, Jean lo miró con una sonrisa enternecida y el rubio lo notó.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, es sólo que es como ver al viejo tú.

-No hay un viejo yo- dijo Yuri frunciendo el ceño -Sólo soy yo sin memoria, pero sigo siendo yo- Jean asintió.

-Sí, tienes razón, eres sólo tú- el rubio sonrió extendiendo su mano hacía el mayor quien la tomó sin dudar, parecía ser un gesto que había sido pensado y no iba a desaprovecharlo.

-Confío en ti Jean, eres una gran persona y prometo que haré lo posible por corresponderte de nuevo.

-Bueno, quiero conquistarte, Yuri, es como si fuésemos desconocidos, así que no te sientas obligado a algo que no desees, me haré merecedor de tu amor, de nuevo.

-¿Fue fácil la primera vez?

-No- rio Jean contagiando a Yuri.

-Bueno, descuida, no lo haré tan difícil esta vez- prometió el rubio -Estoy seguro que éramos felices.

-Lo somos, Yuri y lo seguiremos siendo- Yuri sonrió y continuó con su cena, necesitaba decir todo ello, Jean se esforzaba y no era justo que sólo él lo hiciera. Eran esposos y por algo se había casado con él, permitiría que reconquistara, después de todo, el mayor no tenía la culpa de que él hubiese perdido la memoria y con ello toda su vida juntos.

Una vez terminando de cenar, Jean ayudó a Yuri a subir a la habitación, llevándolo de nuevo en brazos y descansándolo sobre la cama.

El de cabellos oscuro fue hasta el baño y dejó que el rubio se colocara su pijama, dándole un poco de intimidad mientras él hacía lo mismo.

Salió unos minutos después, encontrando a Yuri bajo las cobijas esperándolo con una sonrisa amistosa, aunque de pronto se transformó en una línea y un sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

Había salido sin playera, sólo con un pantalón de chándal dejando su torso descubierto y que claro, estaba muy bien trabajado.

Yuri comprendió en ese momento que quizá no sería tan difícil dejar que ese hombre lo conquistara, podía escucharse algo interesado, pero ¡Dios! No podía ignorar el hecho de que ese hombre era apuesto y tenía un buen cuerpo.

Se aclaró la garganta tratando de pasar desapercibido su reciente vergüenza y le sonrió palmeando a su lado, como si fuera una pijamada de buenos amigos.

-Fue un día pesado, debemos descansar.

-Lo haré sólo porque extraño verte al despertar- Yuri sonrió rodando los ojos ignorando de nuevo el hecho de que aquello le provocaba mariposas en el estómago. Jean levantó las sábanas y se acostó a su lado, sonriéndole.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, cielo- dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y darle su espacio a Yuri para acomodarse a su lado, siendo paciente, algo extraño en él, pero por el ruso haría lo que fuera.

\---------------------------------

Por la mañana, Yuri había bajado las escaleras con ayuda de Jean, de nuevo, aunque esta vez pidió que no lo llevara en brazos, deseaba comenzar a caminar con el bastón.

Una vez en el comedor, Jean comenzó a preparar el desayuno, el favorito del rubio.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Es una cama cómoda- asintió Yuri con una sonrisa suficiente mientras Jean se acercaba con un sartén para servirle el desayuno.

-Lo sé, esa yo la elegí.

-Buena elección- el mayor sirvió su desayuno deleitando la mirada de su esposo.

-Omelette de huevo con champiñones, cheddar y brócoli.

-Sí, es mi favorito- dijo el menor tomando los cubiertos para comenzar a engullir aquello.

-Hoy iré al pueblo por unas cosas y pasaré por tu nuevo celular ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Jean volviendo a la cocina y sirviéndose un omelette con sólo queso para después sentarse frente a Yuri -¿Necesitas algo más?

-No, todo está bien.

-Podrás vagar por la casa, con cuidado, claro.

-Lo haré, tal vez algo active mi memoria.

-Sólo no te exijas- Yuri rodó los ojos, Jean sonrió y se levantó de nuevo a la cocina -¿Jugo de naranja?

-Recién exprimido- dijo el rubio girándose y dibujando una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Jean quien asintió feliz.

-¡Sí! Recordaste eso.

-Poco a poco, cerebro tonto- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa.

\---------------------------------

-¿Phichit?- el moreno se giró, Celestino se encontraba revisando algo en su computadora después de un apasionado encuentro mientras él terminaba de vestirse.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuántas camionetas blancas crees que haya en la ciudad?

-¿Sigues con eso?- resopló el tailandés, cansado.

-¿Cuántas?

-No lo sé, bastantes, supongo.

-Exacto- dijo Celestino molesto -Necesito esas placas, llama de nuevo al testigo 3, por favor.

El menor asintió rodando los ojos esperando que su amante olvidara ese tonto caso, había quizá cosas más importantes que eso, aun así, llamaría a ese tipo para poder complacer al mayor, después de todo, para eso estaba.

Phichit salió de la oficina, era tarde y ya no había nadie, era el momento perfecto para poder tener sexo con su jefe. Mientras, Celestino observó que Phichit se iba y entró a la base de datos de la unidad, específicamente entró al programa para rastrear personas escribiendo un nombre en particular.

_Jean Leroy_

Sólo había un resultado, y era el que esperaba, aunque parecía no haber nada de él, ni dirección, ni autos, nada…como si no existiera.

Frunció el ceño extrañado, no era común que eso sucediera a menos que alguien borrase esa información.

-¡Phichit!- unos segundos después el pícaro rostro del tailandés se asomaba por la puerta -Rastrea este número también- dijo Celestino anotando el número de Jean Leroy en un papel dándoselo al menor quien asintió, si no había dirección él la encontraría, llenaría todos esos huecos.

Y justo eso pensó, Phichit desapareció de nuevo por la puerta y Celestino tomó su celular marcando al hospital, después de un cordial saludo y esperar que lo comunicaran con la Doctora Mila, una vez con ella, por fin preguntó.

-¿Me podría dar los datos de contacto que Jean Leroy dio?

-Sí, claro, detective, ¿Puede venir al hospital?

-Justo me dirijo hacia allá.

En cuanto el Detective arribó al hospital, la Doctora Babicheva lo esperaba con una sonrisa y feliz de poder ayudar en el caso.

-Aquí tiene- dijo extendiéndole una hoja que Celestino aceptó con una sonrisa amable -Y, Detective, sí lo ve ¿Podría decirle que llame para su cita de seguimiento y terapia? Cada vez que llamo a su esposo me envía directo al buzón, parece que no hay señal en donde viven.

-Sí claro- Mila sonrió dispuesta a volver con su trabajo pero la voz de Detective la detuvo -¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Yuri mencionó algo de una camioneta blanca?- Mila pareció pensarlo unos segundos pero negó lentamente.

-No, creo que no ¿Supieron algo?

-En eso estamos, Doctora. Gracias por su ayuda.

-No fue nada- sonrió la pelirroja volviendo a sus deberes.

Celestino salió con la hoja en sus manos revisando la dirección, no estaba muy lejos de ahí, iría a la mañana siguiente.

Estaba por subirse a su auto cuando se detuvo, recordando que estaba en el estacionamiento de un hospital de renombre. Se giró un poco viendo hasta la esquina del lugar encontrando lo que deseaba.

Una cámara de seguridad.


	7. Capítulo 6

Jean había salido al pueblo por despensa y por el número celular de Yuri, quien se encontraba solo en casa y había decidido ver de nuevo el álbum de fotos, tratando de recordar algo.

Hojeaba cada página con una sonrisa, había fotos de sus padres, la boda, Víktor y Yuuri con él almorzando o de vacaciones, y muchas de Jean y él, aunque parecían algo extrañas, como si estuviesen cortadas.

Frunció el ceño pasando sus dedos por la foto, extrañado, y había más, fotos donde salían los dos, pero estaban recortadas, algunas más que otras _¿Por qué estarían así?_ Era como si hubiesen tratado de ocultar a alguien más.

Negó, dejó el álbum de lado y decidió dar un paseo por la casa, quizá sólo estaba imaginando cosas, estar encerrado no era bueno.

Tomó su bastón y salió de la habitación, caminando con sumo cuidado. Aunque, en cuanto estuvo al borde de las escaleras, se acobardó, parecían largas y difíciles de bajar.

Suspiró.

Comenzó paso a paso, usando el bastón para no usar el pie que aún le dolía demasiado, bajó poco a poco, despacio y tomándose del barandal para evitar un accidente. Sintió que tardó horas, pero por fin estuvo abajo.

Fue a la cocina, la sala, las demás habitaciones y el estudio.

Era lindo, terminados en caoba y con muchísimos libros, al menos con eso no se aburriría, aunque de pronto sonrió, estaba la portátil de Jean. Se sentó frente a ella abriéndola y agradeciendo que no tuviese contraseña, quizá entrando a una de las cuentas de su esposo recordaría más cosas, pero no fue posible. No había conexión.

Resopló.

Se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla miró a su alrededor sin notar que alguien llegaba detrás de él.

-Hola.

-¡Ah!- gritó girándose para ver a Jean sonreírle y tratando de no reírse, se tomó el pecho sonriendo y negando -Casi me matas del susto.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el mayor acercándose para besar la mejilla del rubio quien pareció no notarlo o al menos no molestarle.

-¿Qué tal el pueblo?

-Tranquilo- sonrió el mayor mostrándole una bolsa de papel haciéndolo sonreír tomándola enseguida -Es para ti.

-Gracias- dijo sacando la caja de su nuevo celular.

-Les pedí que lo configuraran para ti, no creo que tengas problemas- Yuri asintió encendiéndolo enseguida -¿Qué tal te fue paseando por la casa? ¿Recordaste algo?

-No, nada- dijo torciendo el gesto, desvió la mirada a su celular viendo que no había señal -No hay señal.

-Sí, dentro de la casa no hay, pero fuera sí, esa es una de las desventajas de vivir aquí. Al menos en unos días un técnico vendrá a ver el Internet, falló de nuevo- Yuri se alzó de hombros restándole importancia.

-De acuerdo.

-Vayamos al jardín- dijo el mayor ofreciéndole a Yuri un brazo donde apoyarse, este sonrió y lo tomó dirigiéndose al jardín para tomar un poco de aire.

\---------------------------------

Celestino había encontrado por fin la dirección que Jean Leroy había dejado en el hospital. Se estacionó mirando a su alrededor, parecía una zona tranquila con casas sencillas.

Llegó hasta la puerta y tocó el timbre, unos segundos después salió una mujer mayor de tez morena.

-¿Hola?

-Buen día, quisiera hablar con Yuri Leroy.

-¿Quién?- preguntó la mujer algo confundida.

-Me dijeron que vivía aquí, él y su esposo, Jean Leroy.

-Lo siento, le dieron la dirección equivocada- dijo la mujer con amabilidad -Aquí sólo vivimos mi hija y yo.

-¿No conoce a Yuri Leroy?

-Lo siento, no- negó la mujer tratando de recordar, pero siguió negando.

-Gracias por su tiempo y disculpe la interrupción.

-Descuide- sonrió la mujer cerrando la puerta y dejando a Celestino con un mal presentimiento de todo eso. Fue hasta su auto y tomó su celular.

-¿Detective?

-Phichit, parece que Jean Leroy dio una dirección equivocada.

-Quizá fue un error.

-Dime algo ¿Alguien examinó las huellas de la víctima?- Phichit frunció el ceño ante el teléfono.

-No era necesario, Detective, su esposo lo identificó.

-¿Cómo lo encontraron para avisarle?

-Pues, no lo sé- aceptó Phichit sin saber aquello.

-Bien, ¿Tienes rastro del celular que te pedí rastrear?

-No, parece que no es rastreable, lo intentamos con el GPS pero no hay nada, como si no tuviese señal.

-Diablos- maldijo Celestino llevando una de sus manos hasta el puente de la nariz -Bien mantenme al tanto.

\---------------------------------

-Me llamó la Doctora Mila, dijo que hicieras tus ejercicios y que nos llamará cuando debas ir a consulta.

-Creí que debía ir en un par de días- dijo Yuri acostado junto a Jean, dispuestos a dormir.

-Eso creí también, pero le dije que has avanzado con el bastón, se escuchaba feliz- Yuri sonrió.

-Dijo que podrías tener recuerdos confusos o incluso confusiones.

-Sí, lo sé- dijo el rubio torciendo el gesto y desanimándose un poco, de pronto, Jean tomó su mentón, mirándolo fijamente con media sonrisa y sucedió.

Sus labios se unieron en un sencillo beso, Jean no quería asustarlo, pero parecía que eso era lo que menos sucedía con Yuri quien intensificó el beso abriendo la boca y buscando la lengua del mayor y colocando sus manos alrededor de su cuello, Jean por su parte, llevó una de sus manos hasta el muslo izquierdo con cuidado, tratando de no lastimarlo pero sintiendo la suave piel de su compañero.

Pero lo detuvo.

-Yuri…- susurró -No quiero lastimarte- Yuri se separó de Jean jadeando sobre sus labios para después mirarlo y sonreír, eso le bastaba…por ahora.

\---------------------------------

Celestino había llegado a la comisaría con un mal sabor de boca y muchas dudas después de lo sucedido. Fue a su oficina y resopló sin saber qué mas hacer que esperar el rastreo del celular que continuaba sin éxito y además de que Phichit había entrevistado al testigo 3 sin éxito, no recordaba las placas o al menos había dado las de un auto Honda 2007.

Resopló por enésima vez sintiendo una dolorosa punzada en la sien, llevó sus manos para darse un ligero masaje.

Y justo cuando creyó que el caso estaba cerrado, recordó que quizá aún tenía otra pista. Tomó su celular y marcó con rapidez un número que ya se había aprendido de memoria.

-¿Hola?

-Detective Cialdini, buenas noches- saludó la Doctora Mila del otro lado de la línea -¿Encontró a Yuri?

-De hecho, no- Mila resopló -Me preguntaba ¿Podría conseguirme el video de la cámara de estacionamiento de la noche que ingresó?

-Claro, se lo pediré a seguridad, pero ¿Qué busca en él?

-Una camioneta blanca.

-Bien, para ayudarles, aunque quizá tarden unas horas.

-No importa Doctora, esperaré- dijo un poco más animado.

-Avíseme si necesita algo más.

-Eso justamente iba a pedirle, una cosa más.

-Dígame.

-Si Yuri Leroy no llevaba identificación, ¿Cómo demostró Jean Leroy que era su esposo?

-Bueno, cuando llegó me mostró fotos de ellos juntos y cuando le hice el expediente a Yuri él respondió preguntas personales además de que pareció identificar un par de tatuajes que Yuri posee.

-Pero ¿Alguien lo llamó?

-No que yo sepa, pero preguntaré.

-Gracias, Doctora.

-De nada y en cuanto tenga el video de la cámara de seguridad se lo enviaré a su correo si puede facilitármelo.

-Claro, se lo enviaré en un momento- Celestino cortó la llamada.

Tomó el folder que tenía frente a él, dentro estaban las fotos de Yuri, sus heridas y demás. Las hojeó por enésima vez, pero mirándolas con cautela a pesar de que le pesaban los ojos de cansancio.

Llegó hasta una en particular, la pierna derecha, en donde podía verse dos tatuajes, uno en el muslo y otro en la pantorrilla. Agudizó la vista tratando de ver los dibujos entre los hematomas y magulladuras.

Era un copo de nieve y una hoja de maple canadiense.

Buscó las fotografías en la base de datos, necesitaba hacer un acercamiento para ver aquello con más detalle. Resopló emocionado quizá por fin había encontrado algo antes de ver el video del hospital.

En cuanto pudo hacer el acercamiento, la hoja de maple era simple, con algunas runas dentro, pero nada más, por el contrario, el copo de nieve tenía una fecha en particular que era bien conocida en Rusia.

Fue la fecha en la que Nikolai Plisetsky ganó la medalla de Oro en las Olimpiadas de invierno hacía cuarenta años. Una fecha importante para la nación y una fecha que le dejó muy en claro al Detective que quizá el apellido de Yuri no era Leroy.

Era Yuri Plisetsky.


	8. Capítulo 7

Había pasado una semana desde su regreso a casa.

Yuri despertaba sin encontrarse a Jean a su lado. Se desperezó y buscó con la mirada a su esposo, pero parecía no estar cerca.

-Buenos días- saludó el mayor entrando por la puerta con una bandeja en las manos. Le llevaba el desayuno a la cama.

Yuri sonrió y negó, de verdad que ese apuesto hombre se esforzaba por hacerlo sentir en casa y no sólo eso, por enamorarlo, algo que no tardaba en suceder.

Jean se acercó hasta la cama dejando la bandeja en la mesita de noche para después besar la frente del rubio, quien suspiró.

-Gracias.

-Te mereces sólo lo mejor- dijo Jean con una sonrisa amable. Yuri torció el gesto y desvió la mirada para después acercarse al mayor y depositar un beso en sus labios, necesitaba hacerlo, parecía nacerle con sólo ver los detalles que este tenía con su persona, se lo había ganado, aunque fuese un pensamiento arrogante.

Jean llevó sus manos hasta el rostro del menor para intensificar lentamente el beso mientras Yuri subía lentamente sus manos para descansarlas sobre los hombros del mayor.

-Yuri…-suspiró el de cabellos oscuros contra los suaves y delicados del menor, que sonrieron.

-Estoy bien, quiero hacer esto- afirmó afianzando su agarre y besándolo de nuevo sólo que con más intensidad. Podría ser un adulto sin memoria, pero podía recordar muy bien cómo era el besar.

Aquello pareció un botón que activó a Jean, quien llevó sus manos hasta la cintura del rubio comenzando a acariciarlo y haciendo de ese beso algo más intenso.

Poco a poco sus bocas se conocían y sus lenguas se probaban en una competencia donde no había un ganador, sus manos pasaban por todos sus recovecos tentándose cada vez más.

Era cierto que Yuri ni tenía mucha movilidad, su pierna aún le dolía demasiado para hacer un movimiento brusco, pero trataría de hacerlo con cuidado, además, sabía que Jean no lo lastimaría. Por eso mismo se recostó en la cama dándole mayor movimiento a Jean evitando accidentes.

Los labios de Jean eran adictivos e hizo un sonido inconforme en cuanto estos se alejaron, el mayor le dedicó una pícara sonrisa y volvió a besarlo, pero no por mucho tiempo, su boca fue hasta su mentón dejando pequeños besos bajando hasta su cuello haciéndolo jadear, se sentía demasiado vulnerable.

Jean besó su cuello, al principio sólo eran besos pequeños para dar paso a besos más profundos e incluso lamidas que lo hacían arquearse. Sus manos se paseaban por la fuerte espalda tratando de memorizarla o de recordarla, daba igual.

De pronto, sintió como una de las manos del mayor se alojaba en su entrepierna, acariciándolo con suavidad y provocándole un agudo gemido. Jean le sonrió complacido y continuó.

Masajeó su miembro ahora erecto y bastante húmedo, se sentía igual a un adolescente, pero así era, no recordaba su primera vez ni con quién había sido…un arma de dos filos. Dejó de pensar en ello y decidió disfrutar de las atenciones de su esposo.

_Su esposo._

Jean movía su palma sobre su ligero pantalón de dormir de arriba hacía abajo mientras besaba su cuello y bajaba a sus clavículas.

-He querido hacer esto desde… que volviste- musitó el mayor contra la sensible piel, interrumpiéndose y continuando, parecía que le apenaba decir aquello, pero a Yuri no le interesaba, sólo quería saber qué era lo que quería hacerle.

El mayor bajó su pantalón con todo y la ropa interior liberando así su muy excitada entrepierna, Jean pareció relamerse los labios en cuanto saltó frente a su rostro, lo miró con lasciva y enseguida tomó su pene con una mano comenzando con el vaivén.

Estaba seguro que su voz se le acabaría pronto, ahora todo se sentía mucho mejor, con la caliente piel de la mano de Jean sobre su sensible erección estaba por volverlo loco, comenzando a revolcarse en la cama o al menos lo que podía para no lastimarse y terminar con aquello de una manera vergonzosa.

Aunque si algo era vergonzoso eran los sonidos que salían de su boca, gemidos agudos, jadeos y gruñidos que parecían darle más ánimos al de cabellos oscuros.

Y todo se hizo más intenso cuando la lengua de Jean fue desde la base hasta el glande dejando una sensación fría y caliente que le envió una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo haciendo que sus manos estrujaran las sábanas y los dedos de sus pies se encogieran.

Jean pasó su lengua por el mismo lugar un par de veces más hasta que decidió meter aquella longitud a su boca succionando un poco el glande provocándole a Yuri un grito ahogado.

Comenzó a meter y sacar aquello, ambos se sentían en el cielo disfrutando una parte de la persona que gustaban. Demasiado placer compartido en ese húmedo vaivén que se sentía demasiado bien. La lengua del mayor acariciaba la suave piel mientras sus labios se cerraban alrededor subiendo y bajando, probando aquello evitando las arcadas como un profesional.

Yuri se debatía entre gritos y gemidos y más cuando Jean hizo algo con su garganta, algo que lo descolocó enviándolo a otro sitio dentro del placer. Lo que el mayor hacía era como si hablara con el pene de Yuri dentro, estimulando sus cuerdas vocales y apretando su garganta dándole unas deliciosas vibraciones al sensible glande.

No duró demasiado para la vergüenza de Yuri, aunque era entendible, estaba demasiado sensible y no recordaba haber recibido algo así en el pasado. Terminó dentro de la boca del mayor quien se negó a alejarse.

-¡Demonios!- gritó el menor en cuanto se relajó viendo a un sonriente Jean limpiándose las comisuras de la boca.

-Eres delicioso- musitó acercándose para besar sus labios, Yuri sonrió con cansancio y eso que él no había hecho nada, qué mal.

Miró a Jean con media sonrisa para después bajar la mirada y ver el enorme bulto de su pantalón.

-Puedo ayudarte con eso- dijo con picardía viendo como el mayor se levantaba de la cama.

-No, cariño, será en otra ocasión, fue demasiado para ti y no quiero que nos arriesguemos a que te lastimes- Yuri bufó -Desayuna, iré a tomar un baño- dijo antes de besar de nuevo sus labios y dirigirse a la ducha.

Yuri se dejó caer en la almohada, giró el rostro viendo la bandeja con su desayuno pensando que todo eso le había dado hambre. Sonrió alcanzando la bandeja y mordiendo el bagel con mermelada que Jean le había llevado.

Aún podía sentir sus piernas temblar, aquello había sido demasiado intenso y claro que le había gustado, Jean era bueno en lo que hacía y no quería imaginarse lo demás o terminaría alcanzándolo en el baño. Sonrió de nuevo, había sido un gran avance y estaba contento con aquello, casi podía asegurar que podría ser feliz con Jean y aceptarlo como su esposo y no sólo por lo que acababa de ocurrir, de verdad que los detalles del mayor con él eran de ensueño.

Había sido una excelente mañana y esperaba que la noche lo fuera aún más.

\---------------------------------

En su correo había llegado el video de las cámaras de seguridad, su boca se secó de la incertidumbre y en verdad esperaba encontrar algo o quedaría como un loco aficionado. Descargó el video que la Doctora Mila le había enviado, duraba sólo unos minutos, pero eso le bastaba si ahí encontraba algo. Y lo hizo.

En el video podía verse como una camioneta blanca llegaba al estacionamiento y de ella se bajaba Jean Leroy.

-Hijo de Puta- susurró tomándose el mentón y repitiendo el video una y otra vez. Era claro que ese hombre era Jean Leroy, de quien no había información alguna.

Pero al menos había algo de Yuri Plisetsky.

Una semana después tenía algo de información recabada bajo ese nombre. En internet había encontrado algunas fotografías e incluso una dirección. Jamás había agradecido tanto a un tatuaje.

-¿Cómo vas?- dijo Phichit entrando a la oficina del mayor llegando hasta él para sentarse en su regazo.

-Encontré su verdadero apellido, es Plisetsky- el moreno lo miró asombrado -Y algo más- continuó Celestino mostrándole el video del hospital.

-No puede ser- susurró el tailandés ante la sonrisa satisfecha del mayor.

-Te lo dije, ese imbécil no es del todo inocente.

-Pero ¿Qué tendrá qué ver? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

-No lo sé, pero lo averiguaré- soltó mostrándole una hoja con una dirección.

\---------------------------------

No era difícil encontrar una calle en Moscú, estaba algo alejada pero no fue difícil encontrar la casa de Lilia Plisestky.

Tocó el timbre y en unos segundos lo recibió una hermosa mujer mayor de oscura cabellera.

-¿Sí?

-¿Lilia Plisetsky?

-Sí, soy yo- dijo la mujer algo confundida -¿Sucede algo?

-Soy el Detective Celestino Cialdini, trabajo en la comisaría central y quisiera hacerle unas preguntas- la mujer se rascó la mejilla con nerviosismo y asintió -Descuide, no es grave- tranquilizó Celestino tratando de hacer eso más ameno, la mujer entró a la casa dejándolo pasar.

En cuanto entraron, Celestino observó todo a su alrededor, parecía una casa lujosa, era bonita pero algo solitaria.

-¿Gusta algo de té?

-Sí, gracias- sonrió el moreno ante la inquieta mujer quien desapareció en la cocina y en minutos volvió con una bandeja llena de bocadillos y tazas de té.

-Ahora sí dígame, Detective ¿Qué sucede?- Celestino asintió tomando una taza de té, le dio un sorbo y le sonrió a la mujer.

-¿Tiene hijos?

-Sí, claro, Yuri- a Celestino casi le brillaron los ojos ante aquello, estaba cerca.

-¿Usted es casada?

-Divorciada, hace años- el moreno asintió de nuevo.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo no ve a su hijo?- Lilia se levantó de pronto con los ojos cristalinos.

-¿Le sucedió algo?- dijo de pronto con la voz entrecortada, Celestino negó y le indicó con la mano que se sentara.

-No, mi señora, él está bien, pero hay un caso cerca de él y queremos investigarlo- Lilia tomó una taza con té y le dio un sorbo.

-Bueno, mi Yuri no es una mala persona, jamás lastimaría a alguien.

-Lo sabemos, señora, pero queremos saber más de él- Lilia lo miró con desconfianza -¿Hace cuánto no lo ve?

-Hace casi un mes- Celestino asintió.

-Hace un mes que no lo ve ¿Y no le preocupa?

-Trabaja y viaja mucho, suele llamarme cuando sale de viaje.

-¿La llamó?

-Me llamó JJ, su esposo, dijo que tenía demasiado trabajo y que además había perdido su celular.

-¿Habló con su hijo?

-No- Lilia desvió la mirada -Ahora que lo pienso, las veces que he llamado parece que Yuri no está con él.

-Señora…

-Por favor dígame que mi hijo está bien- soltó acercándose al Detective con los ojos húmedos.

-Él está bien, se lo aseguro, lo vi hace unos días, pero necesito que me hable de Jean Leroy- Lilia sorbió por la nariz y asintió.

-Es un hombre canadiense que conoció a Yuri en un concierto de rock- _¿canadiense?_ Pensó Celestino -Tiene su propia empresa, hace muebles de reciclado muy hermosos- sonrió la mujer tocando la mesa de centro que adornaba su casa -Se casaron hace dos años, es un buen hombre.

-¿Tiene fotografías?

-Tengo las de la boda- dijo la mujer levantándose enseguida para ir por una foto que descansaba en un mueble de la sala y por un álbum que tenía guardado en una encimera -Ahí están los dos, lucían felices- sonrió Lilia mirando la foto con una sonrisa y después dándosela al moreno quien la tomó junto al álbum.

Necesitó mirarla dos veces. Frunció el ceño confundido.

Ahí estaba Yuri, rubio, ojos verdes, apuesto. A su lado estaba un hombre alto, de piel blanquecina, cabello oscuro y de ojos grises, sonreía junto a Yuri, ambos vestidos de blanco.

-¿Quién es él?

-El esposo de mi hijo, Jean Jacques Leroy, lo llamamos JJ- Celestino miró a Lilia extrañado y de nuevo miró la fotografía.

Ese de ahí no era el Jean Leroy que conocía.


	9. Capítulo 8

-¿Te gustó?

-Estuvo delicioso, gracias- sonrió Yuri limpiándose las comisuras de la boca después de engullir su desayuno. Observó a Jean salir del baño con una toalla envuelta en la cintura, dejándolo apreciar su bien formado cuerpo, deseando ser esas gotas que se escurrían desde su cuello hasta su pecho, acariciando sus pectorales y abdominales.

-¿Algún plan para hoy?- el rubio se despabiló, de verdad que podía pasar todo el día mirándolo, negó y sonrió nervioso.

-No lo sé ¿Alguna sugerencia?

-¿Qué te parece una cena romántica? Ravioles con crema y brownies ¿Suena bien?

-Creo que ya me dio hambre de sólo escucharte- dijo con una enorme sonrisa, Jean asintió y fue hasta el armario para buscar su ropa, entonces, el rubio recordó algo -Oye, ¿La doctora Mila no te ha llamado?

-No, sólo me envió un texto ayer para saber cómo estabas y si tu memoria había vuelto- Yuri asintió -Le dije que no.

-Supongo que esa respuesta será la misma por mucho tiempo- soltó un poco desanimado, Jean frunció los labios acercándose a él.

-Descuida, cielo, podrás hacerlo.

-¿Y si nunca la recupero?

-Ya te lo dije, estaré contigo siempre, sin importar nada- Jean sonrió para después depositar un beso tierno sobre sus labios. Con aquello Yuri se sintió mejor, sentía que algo le faltaba, pero sabía que con ayuda de su esposo todo iría mejor.

-Gracias.

-Deja de agradecerme- negó Jean -Voy a ir por las cosas para la cena ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Mi memoria?- bromeó.

-No lo creo- finalizó Jean besando sus labios de nuevo yendo hasta el armario para cambiarse y salir de la casa.

\---------------------------------

-¿Quién es él?

-El esposo de mi hijo, Jean Jacques Leroy, lo llamamos JJ- Celestino miró a Lilia extrañado y de nuevo miró la fotografía.

Ese de ahí no era el Jean Leroy que conocía. Con rapidez tomó el álbum que Lilia le había dado comenzando a buscar ese rostro que bailaba en su mente.

Y lo encontró.

Ahí estaba el hombre que conocía, quien decía ser el esposo de Yuri.

Ahí estaba a lado del matrimonio, vestido con un traje negro y con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Quién es él?

-Ese es Otabek Altin, es el mejor amigo de Yuri- dijo Lilia con una sonrisa.

_Otabek Altin._

-Hábleme de él- la mujer lo miró extrañada pero después pareció pensarlo, sentándose a su lado.

-Bueno, son amigos desde que Yuri entró a trabajar a la constructora, ahí se conocieron. Otabek también es arquitecto.

-¿Tiene familia?

-No, creo que no, parece que creció en un orfanato en Kazajistán.

-Qué conveniente- susurró el Detective viendo aquellas fotos con molestia

-¿Disculpe?

-Nada, señora- sonrió entregándole las fotos -Es todo por hoy, muchas gracias- Lilia lo miró nerviosa.

-¿Puede asegurarme que Yuri está bien?

-Lo está por ahora. Debo irme- dijo levantándose de su lugar y saliendo de aquel hogar dispuesto a encontrar más pruebas -En cuanto sepa algo de él, la llamaré- Lilia asintió tomando su celular para poder registrar el teléfono del Detective esperando buenas noticias.

Ahora Celestino tenía un sospechoso potencial y su nombre era Otabek Altin.

\---------------------------------

Después de darse una ducha, Yuri decidió que podía darse otra vuelta por la casa e incluso salir al jardín, pero en cuanto pasó por el estudio creyó que podía ser una mejor idea leer alguno de los tantos libros que tenían ahí.

Aunque de pronto la computadora de Jean parecía más interesante.

Se sentó frente a ella y comenzó a buscar algo para distraerse, entró al álbum de fotos descubriéndose en la primera. Era él, en una pista de hielo y sonreía hacía la cámara. Sonrió.

Pasó las demás y seguía siendo él provocándole un ligero sonrojo, parecía que Jean en verdad gustaba de él. Continuó pasando las fotos hasta que llegó a una que lo confundió.

Eran él y Jean, pero a su lado había un hombre con un traje blanco, tenía el cabello negro, ojos grises y una sonrisa orgullosa… _¿Quién era ese hombre?_

Y no sólo era esa foto, había otras más junto a él o los tres juntos, pero hubo una mucho más extraña, una donde él posaba feliz mostrando su anillo de compromiso a la cámara mientras el hombre desconocido parecía sostenerlo de la cintura sonriendo de igual manera. Y seguía.

Otras fotos parecidas a las que había visto en el álbum, las que parecían estar cortadas eran esas mismas, pero con aquel hombre de ojos claros a su lado.

Cerró la portátil rápidamente, negó en repetidas veces, no podía dudar de Jean, quizá ese tipo era un buen amigo, alguno de los que su esposo mencionó hacía días…sí, quizá era eso.

Suspiró en repetidas ocasiones buscando con la mirada algo con lo que distraerse, vio de nuevo el módem del internet pensando en sus bajos conocimientos tecnológicos y tratando de aplicar el “desconéctalo y conéctalo”. Lo tomó sólo para ver que el cable estaba cortado.

Le dio la vuelta en sus manos viendo con claridad que en verdad el cable había sido cortado, quizá por eso vendría el técnico.

Se levantó con cuidado tomando su bastón y tomando su celular buscando señal en el jardín, caminó con mucho cuidado y sintiendo punzadas cada vez que caminaba, de verdad que era horrible después de un rato sintiendo como si cientos de cuchillas atravesaran su pierna.

Y flaqueó.

Un pequeño agujero en el jardín lo hizo irse de bruces sobre el pasto soltando su celular.

-Diablos- susurró clocando su rostro en el húmedo pasto cerrando los ojos tratando de recuperarse del dolor.

Entonces sucedió.

Un relámpago cruzó su mente teniendo un deja vû estando en esa posición sobre una alfombra a la luz de una chimenea, arrastrándose para poder escapar de alguien.

_Respiraba con dificultad y parecía que alguien lo había arrojado al suelo, estaba adolorido y asustado. Se arrastraba con dificultad viendo que alguien venía tras él, un hombre encapuchado._

_-Yura, ven aquí- susurró el desconocido tras él, caminando lentamente, burlándose de verlo sobre la alfombra tan vulnerable._

_Yuri no respondió, no tenías las fuerzas ni las palabras para hacerlo, no después de lo que ese hombre había hecho._

_Entonces se giró viendo como aquel hombre se quitaba la capucha revelando así su rostro._

_Era Jean, era su esposo._

Negó rápidamente, estaba confundido. Se levantó lentamente del pasto apoyándose en su bastón y llevando una mano hasta su cabello tratando de refrescar su mente. La doctora Mila le había dicho que sus recuerdos podían ser confusos y algunos podían no ser reales.

Suspiró, seguro estaba exigiéndose demasiado después de ver aquellas fotos. Agitó su cabeza despejando esos pensamientos y se acercó a una pequeña silla de hierro para poder descansar después de la caída.

\---------------------------------

-Debemos terminar con esto, él es demasiado bueno y está investigando por su parte.

-Phichit…

-Otabek, de verdad que lo intenté, no rastreé tú teléfono y le dije que el tipo que vio tus placas sólo se confundió, si sigo desviando esto me delataré. Ya fue bastante con haberlos borrado a ambos de la base de datos- el otro al teléfono suspiró mientras manejaba y escuchaba todo aquello por el altavoz.

-De acuerdo ¿Qué planeas que haga?

-No lo sé, pero encontró la dirección de Lilia, intenté seducirlo en ese momento pero simplemente se fue, no puedo hacer más.

-Me desharé de eso.

-Creí que ya lo habías hecho- dijo el tailandés algo confundido.

-No pude hacerlo, era riesgoso, lo haré por la mañana y quizá nos mudemos.

-¿Aún no recuerda nada?

-No, y dudo que lo haga- Phichit resopló pensando _¿En qué diablos se había metido?_

-Bien, no tienen mucho tiempo, deben irse. Todo está complicándose y créeme, no quiero tener nada qué ver con eso.

-Ya estás en esto, Phichit.

-No, no te confundas, Otabek, las cosas no debían ser así. Te apoyé por los años que hemos sido amigos pero tu errores están cobrando factura.

-Me encargaré de eso y nos iremos, no tendrás más problemas. Distráelo sólo un poco más- finalizó el otro cortando la llamada y lanzando un resoplido.

Después golpeó el volante.

Phichit tenía razón, las cosas no tenían que salir así, pero para su fortuna, todo se acomodó a su favor y ahora debía mantenerlo de esa manera.


	10. Capítulo 9

-¿Qué haces?

Preguntó Jean llegando hasta Yuri, quien se encontraba sentado en una pequeña silla de hierro en el jardín, el rubio le sonrió.

-Vine a tomar un poco de aire fresco, empieza a encerrarse dentro- Jean sonrió y se acercó para besar su frente.

-Descansa un poco.

-Ya he descansado demasiado ¿Qué te parece si vemos una película?

-Eso se escucha increíble- dijo el mayor ofreciendo su mano para ayudarle a levantarse e ir adentro.

Pasaron parte de la tarde mirando películas entre botanas y rosetas de maíz, aunque Yuri no podía sacarse de encima el molesto sentimiento que había tenido tras su caída. Necesitaba distraerse más.

-¿Qué cenaremos?- preguntó recargado en el pecho del mayor quien bajó la mirada y le sonrió.

-Ravioles con crema y brownies.

-Creo que deberíamos comenzar a hacer la cena- dijo el menor levantándose de su lugar, aunque fue obligado a regresar por el brazo de Jean en su cintura.

-Te amo- susurró contra su cuello depositando un suave beso para después soltarlo, haciendo que en el rostro del rubio se dibujara una enorme sonrisa y un gran sonrojo.

-Ve a hacer la cena- rezongó el rubio con una sonrisa.

\---------------------------------

Después de haber preparado la cena, se dispusieron a sentarse en la mesa a la luz de las velas en una cena romántica.

-Esto es delicioso- saboreó Yuri tomando una gran cucharada de brownie al sartén -Deberías pensar en ser chef.

-Y tú en ser un adulador- dijo Jean levantándose de su asiento para ir a lavar los trastes.

Yuri sonreía mientras se llevaba otra cucharada de ese pegajoso chocolate mientras pensaba en el apuesto hombre que lavaba sus platos. Simplemente lo hacía suspirar.

Tomó su bastón y caminó con dificultad hasta donde estaba el mayor sólo para poder colocar su mejilla sobre la espalda de este, sintiendo su calor.

-Oh, vaya- suspiró Jean con una sonrisa sintiendo el tierno contacto del rubio.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Yuri pasando sus manos por sobre el vientre del mayor abrazándolo y aspirando su delicioso aroma.

-No lo sé, es sólo que me sorprende tu manera de ser… como ahora- dijo Jean girándose para sonreírle al pequeño rubio y acunarlo entre sus brazos dejando que Yuri se acurrucara entre ellos.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, no sueles ser el tipo de persona cariñosa.

-Bueno, no recuerdo cómo era- Jean sintió de pronto que quizá había herido a Yuri, pero este sonrió -Quiero ser así ahora.

-Me gusta- susurró Jean sobre su cabello para después besar su frente -Termino con esto y subiremos a descansar.

Yuri asintió con una amable sonrisa, en realidad tenía algo en mente y no era precisamente subir a dormir.

Así que subió con cuidado las escaleras y con ayuda de su bastón llegó hasta la habitación en donde respiró hondo un par de veces recuperando el aliento, era algo cansado y pesar subir esas molestas escaleras.

Fue hasta su armario y sacó su sencilla pijama que consistía en un short y una playera, lo hizo con rapidez o al menos con la que podía, quería sorprender a ese buen hombre.

Con el pijama puesto fue hasta la cama y se recostó esperando a que Jean subiera.

No podía negar que estaba nervioso, estaba ansioso por dormir con su esposo, pero eso no mermaba los nervios… era su primera vez. Quizá no de manera literal pero no recordaba nada referente al sexo así que mentalmente era virgen.

-Ya todo quedó limpio, creo que…- el mayor calló en cuanto vio a Yuri recostado sobre la cama, con sus lechosas piernas descubiertas, sus brazos sobre su regazo y su rostro sonrojado mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa. Un sueño.

De pronto, Yuri se retiró la camiseta y lo miró con una determinación propia del antiguo Yuri.

-Te has portado demasiado bien conmigo, tanto, que ahora puedo verte como mi esposo. Me has cuidado y procurado todo este tiempo, con paciencia y amor, así que quiero que…

-No, espera, Yuri- soltó Jean negado y yendo hasta el menor para tomar sus manos entre las suyas -No tienes que hacer esto, cariño, todo lo que hago es porque te amo, no porque espere nada a cambio- dijo el de cabellos oscuros con una sonrisa amable, entonces Yuri le sonrió tomándolo de las solapas de su camisa cambiando roles, no tan rápido como deseaba por el problema de su pierna, pero Jean cooperó.

-No lo hago por pagarte algo, lo hago porque quiero hacerlo, porque lo deseo…te deseo- aceptó el rubio desviando la mirada. Jean sonrió enternecido, Yuri podía estar sobre él y aún así mostrarse tímido.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Te quiero a ti, quiero…que me hagas el amor- dijo Yuri mirando a su esposo a los ojos, aún temeroso y nervioso, pero sabía que lo mejor en esos casos era ser directo. Suspiró dejando que Jean se enderezara quedando ambos sentados sobre la cama.

El de cabellos oscuros comenzó a desabrochar su camisa con algo de lentitud según Yuri, quien miraba todo aquello ansioso pero feliz de lograr su cometido. Quería entregarse a Jean, darle todo lo que el otro deseaba, su corazón, su cuerpo y su mente.

El mayor dejó caer su camisa sobre la cama exponiendo así su tostada piel a los ojos verdes del menor quien admiró aquello por fin de cerca, era hermoso, la piel parecía suave al tacto y así fue, inconscientemente había colocado su mano sobre uno de los pectorales acariciándolo casi con devoción, como si de una escultura de tratase.

Pero el mayor también quería tocar la tersa y blanquecina piel del rubio, llevó una de sus manos a la cintura tocando aquello con lentitud, sintiendo su calidez y la suavidad, deseando marcarla. Yuri era la cosa más hermosa y exquisita sobre la tierra, siempre lo pensó y ahora por fin sería suyo.

Rodeó la pequeña cintura con uno de sus fuertes brazos acercando al rubio a su cuerpo, uniendo la piel de su pecho, su calor, sintiéndose tan cerca por primera vez.

-Te amo, Yura- dijo antes de unir sus labios con los del menor en un beso que ambos necesitaban desde hace tiempo, urgente y húmero, pero no por eso menos lleno de amor.

Los labios del castaño se desviaron a la mandíbula, regalando pequeñas mordidas que hacían que el menor suspirara con fuerza y cerrara los ojos dejándose hacer, dejando que los labios del mayor viajaran hasta su cuello, donde los suspiros se convirtieron en jadeos y sus manos se aferraban a los hombros del castaño.

Las manos del mayor se paseaban por toda la piel del rubio, tentando todo a su paso, apretando a ratos, haciendo jadear al menor, algo que lo excitaba de sobremanera. Besaba su cuello, sus clavículas y su pecho, atrapando los pezones rosados entre sus labios, humedeciéndolos y jalándolos enviando corrientes eléctricas a Yuri.

Una de sus manos fue hasta el short del menor encontrando una clara excitación que lo hizo sonreír sobre la piel enrojecida. Tomó aquello entre sus manos conociendo su tamaño, calor y grosor… además de unos nuevos gemidos agudos que Yuri lanzaba.

-¿Quieres que continúe?

-Si no lo haces…te mató- soltó el menor para después lanzar un gran gemido cuando el mayor apretó su erección.

Unos segundos después se encontraba de sobre su espalda mientras el castaño quitaba toda su ropa dejándolo desnudo. Su esposo se bajó de la cama admirándolo, desnudo y hermoso, enrojecido por las atenciones y con algunas rojeces más intensas en donde había posado sus labios con fuerza.

No esperó más y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón ante la atenta mirada del menor. Yuri sentía cómo la saliva se acumulaba en su boca con cada movimiento del mayor. Sus abdominales contrayéndose con cada movimiento que hacía para deshacerse de su pantalón…y después sus abdominales pasaron a segundo término.

En cuanto el pantalón cayó a los tobillos del mayor, su ajustado slip se asomó dejando ver la silueta de una prometedora erección.

-La necesito- soltó de pronto y demasiado tarde notó que lo había dicho en voz alta, sobretodo por la sonrisa lasciva que el mayor le había dedicado y la mirada hambrienta que ahora poseía.

-Lo tendrás- susurró acercándose para besarlo con fervor llevando sus manos a las caderas del rubio para poder recostarlo en la cama y seguir acariciándolo.

Estaban dispuestos a continuar con aquello que ambos habían esperado desde hacía tanto, aunque cada uno con sus propios deseos.

Una de las manos del castaño se movía por las piernas del rubio mientras la otra tocaba su erección haciendo que Yuri se convirtiera en una masa sudorosa de gemidos y gimoteos, los cuales aumentaron cuando el cuerpo del mayor estuvo casi por completo sobre él rozando así sus erecciones.

El mayor sabía que debía ser cuidadoso con Yuri, por su rehabilitación y porque prácticamente tenía las memorias de un adolescente imberbe.

Y también era su primera vez con Yuri, algo que estaba disfrutando en grande y que lo valoraría por siempre, sobre todo por todo lo que le había costado. Pero ya no importaba, Yuri ahora estaba con y se quería entregar a él, eso era lo único que importaba.

-Jean…- susurró el rubio regresándolo a una ácida realidad, frunció el ceño mientras besaba su cuello y llevó una mano hasta la boca del rubio para silenciarlo. Una cosa es que lo llamase así todo el tiempo, pero no ahora, no en ese momento tan íntimo.

Aunque Yuri pareció comprender aquello de otra forma, ya que comenzó a lamer los dedos del mayor, quien miró aquello embelesado y jadeando con aquella erótica escena. Yuri lo miraba mientras hacía eso deshaciendo los velos de la timidez, aunque para esa altura ya no debía haber nada entre ellos, estaban desnudos, rozándose y sudando.

Yuri miraba a su esposo, sus ojos ligeramente rasgados que guardaban un par de ojos chocolate, su nariz recta y sus labios humectados y rellenos, era masculino y apuesto, sexy e imponente, nadie podría resistirse a esa belleza… y era de él.

Con esos pensamientos lamía con fuerza deseando que fuese algo más, que fuese la hombría del castaño, pero sabía que eso no pasaría esa noche, podía sentir la dureza del mayor contra la suya, ambas demasiado excitadas, sus voces se combinaban en una melodía erótica que sólo anunciaba su deseo de continuar.

El mayor sacó los dedos de la boca del rubio llevándolos por debajo de sus cuerpos, tanteando la suave entrada provocando que Yuri se removiera algo incómodo.

-Relájate- susurró el castaño, Yuri asintió para después resoplar y cerrar los ojos mientras el mayor comenzaba a prepararlo.

Sintió como la entrada se contraía ante la inminente intromisión, lo mejor era ir despacio. Colocó la yema de su dedo índice acariciando aquello como si fuese un sensible botón. Sus labios besaban los labios del rubio, su cuello, su pecho, estimulaban sus pezones tratando de excitarlo y distraerlo.

Por ello bajó hasta el miembro excitado que se clavaba en su piel, suspiró sobre el glande mirando a Yuri con una sonrisa. El rubio respiraba entrecortadamente con la boca entreabierta y sus mejillas sonrojadas, con el cabello pegado a su frente a causa del sudor. Era una imagen demasiado erótica.

Su dedo continuaba acariciando la sensible entrada mientras su lengua daba un gran lengüetazo sobre la dura erección que se elevaba frente a él. La espalda de Yuri se curvó por aquella húmeda sensación, con este movimiento, el mayor aprovechó para tomar uno de los testículos del menor y succionarlo haciendo que el rubio temblara de placer.

Pero no se detuvo ahí, tomó el otro testículo en una succión fuerte para después llevar su boca hasta donde su dedo hacía el trabajo de dilatar.

-¡Ah!- gritó Yuri en cuanto sintió la lengua intrusa del castaño jugar con su entrada junto a su dedo.

Esto haría el trabajo más fácil, humedeciendo más el lugar y excitando a Yuri para que pudiera relajarse y dilatarlo.

Y justo así sucedió.

Yuri gemía incontrolablemente al sentir la lengua del mayor lamer aquella parte mientras su dedo acariciaba hasta que pudo colarse un poco. Yuri jadeó, pero no sintió incomodidad alguna, sólo se sentía extraño, pero podía con ello, además de que el mayor estaba haciendo un trabajo excelente.

Una vez que el dedo traspasó la delicada barrera, el castaño sonrió subiendo un poco para tomar la erección del rubio en su boca excitándolo aún más. Yuri no pensaba que podría con todo lo que estaba sintiendo, cada vez que Jean cerraba sus labios sobre su hombría sus ojos se ponían en blanco y sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas.

Por su parte, el kazajo tomaba todo lo que Yuri tenía, subía y bajaba saboreando la perfecta y rosada erección, succionaba el glande y volvía a meterlo hasta la base acariciando con su lengua por donde su boca se cerraba, era alucinante probar por fin aquel manjar que tantas noches lo había mantenido en vela.

El dedo llegó hasta la segunda articulación y de ahí todo fue más sencillo, una vez que estuvo todo dentro comenzó con la labor de intentar meter el segundo, en su mente tenía una enorme sonrisa cínica. Yuri estaba demasiado estrecho, lo cual significaba que el imbécil de Jean no tenía sexo con él tan seguido, no después de los Seung. Sonrió dejando la erección de Yuri frente a su rostro húmeda y cubierta de saliva, así como su boca, miró al rubio quien estaba sonrosado y sudoroso, con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración errática.

Su dedo continuaba con el trabajo hasta que pudo colar un segundo y así hacer aquello mucho más fácil, ahora Yuri sí pudo sentir un poco de incomodidad, pero el mayor atacó su erección de nuevo para poder relajarlo, para el tercer dedo tuvo que subir hasta sus labios y besarlo de manera salvaje mientras su otra mano masturbaba su miembro húmedo.

-¿Seguro que quieres continuar?- se atrevió el kazajo a preguntar esperando que la respuesta no fuera ´no´ o se moriría en ese lugar.

-…sí, por favor- sonrió mordiendo el labio rosado e hinchado de tanto morderse. Se separó un poco admirando lo que Yuri era ahora, enrojecido, su erección pidiendo atención, sus piernas ligeramente abiertas invitándolo a aquél delicioso pasaje que le daba la bienvenida.

Tomó su erección acariciándosela un poco y la llevó hasta la rosada entrada, colocando el glande y acariciando la zona excitando a Yuri.

-Ya… -susurró el menor moviéndose contra su cuerpo, quizá la mente del rubio podía ser virgen pero su cuerpo parecía reconocer el instinto sexual que había despertado hacía años.

Por fin sería suyo, todo había valido la pena, todo.

Tomo las rodillas del menor abriéndolas ligeramente y se adentró lentamente provocando en Yuri un gritó ahogado para después curvarse, tomar las sábanas en puños y estirar el cuello a causa del quemante dolor, era soportable pero no por ello menos doloroso.

-¿Estás bien- susurró Otabek jadeante ante los gestos del menor y deteniendo su camino, Yuri suspiró y abrió los ojos mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, de pronto lo tomó del cuello y lo besó con fuerza haciendo que se adentrara de una.

Yuri gimió en su boca para después bajar su rostro y recargarse en hombro, mordiéndolo levemente, las manos del kazajo viajaron a su espalda acariciándolo lentamente y con dulzura.

-¿Yuri?

-Estoy bien, sólo quiero estar así un minuto- Otabek sonrió y beso su dorado cabello para seguir con las caricias, una de sus manos bajó hasta la entrepierna del menor la cual había bajado considerablemente, el dolor había hecho estragos. La tomó en su mano comenzando con una lenta y sexy masturbación y recuperar el lívido de Yuri el cual no tardó en aparecer, este comenzó a jadear sintiendo la mano del mayor moverse en su pene y a la vez sintiendo que tener dentro al castaño ya no se sentía tan terrible.

Otabek se movió provocando un ligero escozor en el menor quien seseó, pero se dejó caer en la cama haciendo eso más fácil. Dejaría que Jean lo hiciera suyo, sabía que después vendría el placer, lo sabía.

Los movimientos comenzaron lentos, dilatando aquella entrada y permitiéndole que se acostumbrara a la gran intromisión. Con Otabek moviéndose sobre Yuri, sus miradas unidas, aunque la del rubio bajaba de vez en vez hasta donde sus cuerpos se unían provocándole un revoloteo en el vientre que hacía que su pene saltara.

Era demasiado excitante.

Pronto, los gemidos de Yuri aumentaron y se agudizaron indicándole al mayor que aquello se había convertido en algo agradable, acelerando así sus movimientos.

Estaba siendo bastante considerable, pero era Yuri, era el amor de su vida y de quien había estado enamorado desde hacía tanto tiempo, aquél que le había sido robado y que ahora regresaba a su vida, él se merecía todo e iba a dárselo.

Aquello se convirtió en un encuentro apasionado en cuanto Yuri comenzó a disfrutarlo, gemía sintiendo como la enormidad de su esposo entraba y salía enviándole unas deliciosas sensaciones que lo hacían poner los ojos en blanco.

Tomó su erección para moverla con rapidez, estaba cerca, Otabek no lo estaba aún pero no quería que Yuri se exigiera en este su primer encuentro, después le enseñaría más posiciones en las cuales disfrutaría igual o mejor. Se movió apurando su orgasmo, aunque no fue necesario en cuanto Yuri se corrió en un grito apretando su entrada y con ello succionando a Otabek haciendo que este se corriera un par de embestidas después.

Había sido increíble.

\---------------------------------

Ni siquiera recordaba que había sucedido después, seguramente había caído dormido al instante, _qué vergüenza_.

Se despertó en la madrugada viendo que dormía junto al mayor, sonrió mirando su perfecto rostro y se levantó para colocarse su pijama la cual estaba tirada en el suelo. Tenía sed.

Había perdido una buena cantidad de líquidos y ahora quería reponerlos, tomó su bastón en silencio y salió de la habitación bajando por las escaleras hasta la cocina.

Tomó un vaso y se sirvió un poco de limonada que su esposo había preparado por la tarde, le dio un gran sorbo y caminó despacio hasta el ventanal del comedor mirando el hermoso cielo estrellado. Esa era una de las ventajas de vivir lejos de la civilización, había menos luz y con ello se permitía ver un poco de la bóveda celeste con todo su brillo y majestuosidad.

No tenía sueño y no lo tendría al volver a la cama, eso lo sabía, su insomnio era algo que iba y venia.

Torció el gesto y chistó, estaba por ir a la sala y encender el televisor, pero vio su celular en la isla de la cocina. Fue hasta él viendo que la señal era nula, torció los ojos y entonces recordó que Jean había tenido una llamada fuera de la casa del otro lado, en la entrada, quizá ahí había algo.

Tomó su bastón y fue hasta la entrada, marcó la clave de seguridad de la puerta y ésta se abrió dejándolo salir. Sabía que era una locura salir a esa hora de la madrugada, pero Jean había dicho que su vecino más cercano estaba a 1 km, así que dudaba que hubiese alguien cerca o algún peligro.

Caminó unos metros y alzó su celular buscando la señal como si esta cayera del cielo, pero nada, no había nada. Chistó de nuevo y caminó por toda la orilla de la casa hasta el garaje, estaba haciendo un poco de frío y eso sólo aumentaba su molestia…agregando un nauseabundo olor que apareció en cuanto se acercó al garaje. Arrugó el gesto alejándose _¿Qué habría ahí dentro? ¿Algún tipo de composta o qué mierda?_

Se alejó de vuelta a la casa, era inútil continuar con su búsqueda de señal, resopló llegando a la isla de la cocina sentándose en uno de los bancos. Sabía que el sueño no vendría así que no podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada, por ello tomó su bastón y fue hasta el garaje, tenía que saber que no había un animal muerto en ese lugar.

En cuanto llegó a la puerta notó que el olor era peor, no lo había notado quizá porque no se paseaba por ahí o porque simplemente no estaba. Abrió la puerta descubriendo que el olor aumentaba, aunque no era la único, dentro había un auto.

Cuando salió había visto la camioneta de Jean afuera pero ese auto no lo conocía, era azul y parecía deportivo. De pronto un recuerdo se cruzó en su mente.

_Había aparcado cerca de una cabina telefónica, aquél maldito le había su celular. Estaba desesperado y la lluvia caía sin cesar. Descolgó la bocina y marcó los dígitos pero no tuvo tiempo de más, el auto que lo perseguía estaba ahí._

Después nada y de nuevo otro recuerdo.

_Corrió de nuevo bajo la lluvia siendo deslumbrado por las luces del auto ajeno estacionado detrás del suyo pero no se detuvo, llegó hasta su auto dispuesto a escapar pero no pudo, sus llaves no estaban. Comenzó a gimotear presa del miedo y la desesperación, alzó el rostro viendo que el hombre venía de nuevo hacía él._

Se tomó la cabeza notando que el auto que recordaba era el que estaba frente a él, se cubrió la nariz y la boca con una mano y se acercó al auto mirando por las ventanillas sin ver nada inusual, aunque el olor ya era demasiado, quizá había algo dentro del auto… algo muerto seguro.

Abrió la puerta dispuesto a investigar, pero en cuanto estaba por meterse un ruido lo hizo girarse y después un golpe sordo que lo hizo caer al suelo y después… oscuridad.


	11. Capítulo 10

Phichit Chulanont había trabajado para la policía por un tiempo, buscando ser detective con esfuerzo y dedicación en cada caso asignado.

Salía con Seung Gil Lee, un chico coreano con el que vivía desde hacía dos años, eran la pareja perfecta.

O al menos de puertas para afuera… y para Phichit.

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que Seung lo engañaba, pero eso no era lo peor, no, el coreano le estaba siendo infiel con uno de sus amigos más cercanos, Jean Jacques Leroy, quien además era el esposo de Yuri Plisetsky, también amigo suyo.

Se volvió loco, Seung iba a dejarlo por Jean, pero entonces una mala jugada por parte del canadiense sucedió. Sólo estaba jugando con Seung, amaba a Yuri y pensaban en adoptar a un bebé. Eso hizo que Seung enloqueciera y dejara a Phichit.

Se lo dijo a Otabek Altin, mejor amigo suyo y de Yuri, aunque ignoraba que este amaba en secreto al rubio y que estaba viendo frente a él la oportunidad de su vida.

Así que le dijo todo a Yuri, sobre Jean y Seung.

Pronto supo que Yuri había echado a Jean de su casa y quería el divorcio, pero conocía muy bien al canadiense y sabía que no se daría por vencido, así como se había casado con Yuri era capaz de convencerlo de perdonarlo. No lo permitiría, no de nuevo.

Estaba harto de esperar, de ver su vida pasar y siendo vivida por Jean, junto a Yuri, el amor de su vida y el hombre al que más había amado en su vida en secreto, fingiendo ser su amigo y escuchando todo sobre su vida de casado con dolor. No más.

Yuri jamás sería suyo y eso estaba matándolo…una palabra que cada vez se hacía más y más grande en su mente. No podía sacarse a Yuri de la mente, por más hombres y mujeres que pasaran por su cama nadie se igualaba al ruso, ya nadie lo saciaba, nadie satisfacía su locura. Estaba desesperado.

Y lo decidió.

Entró a la casa de Yuri y Jean, la idea era asesinarlos y librarse de la idea del rubio para siempre, liberarse de su hechizo. Pero rodo jugó a su favor.

Asesinó a Jean, eso era un hecho en su mente, debía hacerlo. Le había costado un poco la idea de matar a Yuri, lo persiguió por toda la casa, se golpearon, lucharon y Yuri escapó en su auto. Lo siguió hasta un pequeño claro para acampar, lo acorraló en los sanitarios públicos y entonces pasó… el rubio había sido arrollado por un auto.

Sonrió y remolcó el auto del rubio, al menos no había hecho el trabajo sucio. Escuchó que lo llevarían al hospital más cercano… aún vivía.

Debía de estar seguro de que moriría o todo estaba perdido, por ello había ido al hospital fingiendo ser su esposo, si él recordaba podría escapara…pero de nuevo la vida le sonrió. Yuri había perdido la memoria.

Era perfecto, podrían empezar de nuevo, una nueva vida lejos de todos. Pidió la ayuda de Phichit en cuanto el detective Cialdini comenzó a investigar.

Phichit le había contado a Otabek sobre Celestino y de la manera en la que lo miraba, debía de usar aquello para distraerlo y tener su confianza. Lo había conseguido, con algo de trabajo, pero lo hizo, lo llevó a su casa, a unas calles de auquella que Jean le había pedido diseñara para ellos. Qué basura.

Le sonrió.

Lo cuidó.

Lo besó.

Le hizo el amor.

Todo iba bien hasta que Yuri llegó a la cochera y descubrió su auto, no podía dejar que mirara más allá o quizá recordaría algo. La utopía se había terminado, era hora de afrontar la verdad y hacer lo que desde el principió debió haber hecho, asesinar a Yuri.

\---------------------------------

_Estaba sobre el suelo, su cabeza dolía horrores, se arrastraba escapando del asesino de Jean, lloraba y no sabía porqué, si por la pérdida, por miedo o por coraje…conocía el rostro de ese hombre, aquél que lo perseguía con un cuchillo porque al parecer se había terminado las balas en el cuerpo de Jean…lo conocía._

_Jadeó arrastrándose perdiéndolo de vista sintiendo un gran dolor en su pierna y en sus muslos, aquél lo había pisado para después…había querido abusar de él, pero fue más rápido, había golpeado su rostro con el pie y se escabulló lejos de él._

_Unos metros sobre su vientre y decidió que lo mejor era caminar, se enderezó gimiendo de dolor, pero lo logró, cojeó hasta la cochera y tomó su auto alejándose del kazajo… no podía creer lo que ocurría, él no podía haber hecho aquello, no podía, era su mejor amigo._

_Pero lo había hecho._

Despertó adolorido, como si aquél sueño hubiese sido real, sintiendo un dolor agudo en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza y una gran incomodidad en manos y piernas. Enfocó la mirada notando que estaba sobre su cama.

En su habitación.

Sobre su cama.

Atado.

Su respiración se hizo un poco errática y trató de zafarse, girando su rostro en busca de algo y nada, comenzaba a desesperarse sin notar que alguien lo miraba.

-Tranquilízate, Yura- soltó Otabek sentado a su lado, lejos de su mirada. El rubio tuvo que estirar el cuello hacía atrás y a un lado para mirar al kazajo sentado tranquilamente.

-¿Qué…?

-No me haré el inocente y me desesperan los juegos, así que te lo diré todo- el rubio frunció el ceño mirando a su esposo acercarse a él.

-Jean…

-No, no, Yura, ese no es mi nombre- dijo el mayor sonriéndole de lado y quedándose al pie de la cama, mirándolo casi con placer -Ese era el nombre de tu esposo, sí, pero yo no soy tu esposo- dijo esto casi con pesar -Mi nombre es Otabek y fui tu mejor amigo.

-¿Qué?- susurró el rubio aún tirando de sus manos tratando de zafarse sintiéndose asustado y confundido.

-Sé que es mucha información que procesar, pero así es esto, lo siento- musitó Otabek acercándose a los pies de Yuri para sentarse y comenzar a acariciar sus piernas.

-¿Qué pasó con Jean? ¡¿Qué sucedió con mi esposo?!- gritó el rubio alejando lo más posible su pierna del kazajo quien se quedó con la mano alzada mirando aquel movimiento.

-¿Tú esposo? No seas ridículo, Yura, ni siquiera lo recuerdas. Hasta hace unas horas yo era tu esposo.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó retorciendo su cuerpo en busca de una salida y sintiendo al instante un dolor punzante en su pierna, la cual aún no sanaba.

-No, no lo haré hasta que te tranquilices- Yuri respiraba entrecortadamente y lo miraba con enojo -Sé que no entiendes lo que sucede aquí y quizá jamás lo hagas, nunca lo hiciste- dijo Otabek en un susurro -Sólo quería que me amaras.

El rubio frunció el ceño, _¿Quién era ese hombre?_ Era cierto que estaba asustado y enojado por cómo se encontraba, pero el ver de esa manera al mayor le había provocado un vuelco en el estómago…era dolor y lástima.

-Lo único que quería era lo que Jean me había robado, él te alejó de mí, Yura. Te envolvió en su persona y después te engañó, yo no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados al ver como el hombre al que amaba era desperdiciado... no podía.

-¿Qué hiciste, Otabek?- susurró Yuri mirándolo con tristeza y esperando que la respuesta no fuese lo que estaba pensando.

-Él no te merecía, nunca lo hizo, Yura, te fue infiel el muy estúpido ¡Teniéndote te fue infiel! - gritó levantándose de la cama llevando sus manos hasta su cabello.

-¿Qué hiciste, Otabek?- repitió Yuri con la voz firme.

-Lo alejé de ti- Yuri lo miró con los ojos humedecidos -Si al menos recodaras cómo sufriste por él, por lo que te hizo con el imbécil de Seung… tú querías una familia y él te falló.

Dijo Otabek con dolor y los ojos comenzando a escocerle, le dolía, le dolía hablar de eso y recordar cómo es que Yuri se desgarraba el alma al contarle aquello, la infidelidad de Jean.

-Y después lo perdonaste- Yuri lanzó un gritó ahogado sin creer aquello -Le perdonaste aquello confiando en que no volvería a suceder, pero yo no podía esperar a que te rompiera de nuevo, no más, Yura.

-¿Lo asesinaste?

-Sólo lo alejé de ti- aceptó el kazajo, no aceptaría tal acto frente al rubio, no quería que tuviese esa imagen de él después de todo lo que hizo para ganar su confianza, así como tampoco quería decirle lo que quiso hacerle.

-¿Por qué me tienes atado, Otabek?

-Creí que habías recordado algo y quizá huirías, no podía permitirlo sin decirte antes la verdad.

-¿La verdad?

-De que te amo y que todo lo que hice fue para protegerte- dijo el mayor acercándose al rubio para poder tocar su pierna de nuevo.

-También de ti ¿No es cierto?

-Sí, también de mí- aceptó desviando la mirada.

-Me mentiste, Otabek.

-Sí, es cierto, me aproveché de tu falta de memoria, pero sólo para darte lo que siempre quisiste, todo lo que esperabas de ese…idiota- escupió mientras Yuri desviaba la mirada sintiéndose incómodo con todo aquello.

No podía sentirse triste por lo sucedido ya que no recordaba nada, se sentía traicionado y engañado, pero por el hombre que estaba frente a él, había depositado su confianza en él y ahora le revelaba todo eso…justo cuando estaba sintiendo demasiado.

-Suéltame- el mayor no lo pensó dos veces antes de soltar las cuerdas que ataban a Yuri quien en cuanto estuvo libre se sobó las muñecas pero no hizo afán de levantarse -¿Me has mentido en algo más?

-Tus padres están vivos- Yuri abrió los ojos demasiado grandes para después arrojarse contra el kazajo.

-¡Maldito! ¡Me mentiste! ¡Me engañaste!- gritaba mientras trataba de golpearlo, un par de puños dieron contra el rostro del kazajo pero nada grave, se repuso enseguida tomando la manos del rubio para mirarlo.

-Entiende, Yuri, no podía dejar cabos sueltos, si recordabas algo o quisieras verlos todo se hundiría, ellos te dirían quién era y todo se acababa ¿Quieres que vaya a la cárcel? ¿Eh?- preguntaba alzando la voz y moviendo las muñecas del menor atrayendo más su atención, Yuri desvió la mirada pensando en ello, ¿ _Quería verlo en la cárcel?_

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- susurró, revelando sus pensamientos mientras Otabek torcía el gesto.

\---------------------------------

Celestino tenía la dirección de la casa de Otabek Altin gracias a Lilia, la madre de Yuri, sólo necesitaba las pruebas para así poder regresar por una orden de arresto, aunque al menos podía hacerlo por hacerse pasar por Jean Leroy.

-Maldito infeliz- dijo mientras conducía su auto, negó en repetidas ocasiones _¿Cómo es que ese hombre había hecho todo aquello_? Y lo peor ¿Dónde estaba Jean Leroy?

Con ello en mente llamó a Phichit, necesitaba pedir refuerzos si es que todo se complicaba en la casa de Otabek.

-¿Hola?

-Phichit, voy hacía la casa de Yuri Plisetsky y Jean Leroy, es un impostor- Phichit fingió un gritó ahogado -Necesito refuerzos, no sé qué es lo que trama ese infeliz, pero espero no haya secuestrado a Yuri.

-Claro, yo le aviso a las unidades, envíame la dirección.

-Gracias, Phichit- dijo antes de cortar la llamada para después enviarle la dirección.

Por su parte, Phichit resopló llevándose una mano a su cabello, sabía que eso ocurriría, Celestino era demasiado inteligente.

Tomó de nuevo su celular para llamar a Otabek, debía advertirle que el detective iba hacía su casa.


	12. Capítulo 11

Todo estaba en silencio, era como si no viviera nadie en esa enorme y lujosa casa. Estaban idiotas si pensaban que iban a engañarlo.

Bajó del auto con su arma en el cinturón, de verdad esperaba equivocarse y encontrar a Yuri a salvo y no bajo el yugo de Otabek Altin.

Se asomó por una de las ventanas cercanas a la puerta principal sin notar movimiento alguno, aunque de pronto, notó que alguien pasaba por ahí con cierta dificultad.

-¡¿Yuri?!- Yuri se detuvo en cuanto escuchó su nombre y fue hasta la puerta pero estaba cerrada, aún así intentó mover la manija si éxito. Se acercó a la ventana para ver a un hombre moreno que parecía angustiado. -¡¿Yuri?! ¿Dónde está Otabek?- el rubio se sentía desesperado, sentía cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y negó; Celestino intentaba preguntarle pero el vidrio no se escuchaba muy bien. Negó y sacó su placa pegándola a la ventana para darle seguridad a Yuri quien alzó el rostro húmedo mirando aquello con un deje de esperanza. Movió sus manos indicándole que estaba por atrás y moviendo sus labios gesticulando “cochera”.

-¡Cochera! ¡Cochera!- decía en silencio tratando de que Otabek no lo escuchara. Celestino asintió entendiendo aquello.

-Quédate aquí, mantente a salvo- dijo contra el vidrio, Yuri asintió cerrando los ojos con fuerza y derramando un par de lágrimas por la desesperación de verse en esa situación.

Celestino caminó lentamente rodeando la casa, no comprendía la situación en la que se encontraba, pero estaba seguro que Otabek tenía a Yuri contra su voluntad. Llegó hasta la cochera la cual estaba cerrada, negó sabiendo que no podía hacer nada desde su posición. Estaba por regresar para pedirle a Yuri ayuda cuando un sonido mecánico se escuchó, anunciando que la puerta de la cochera se abría.

Llevó una de sus manos hasta donde llevaba guardada su arma con sutilidad, en verdad esperaba no usarla.

La puerta se abrió por completo develando a Otabek, quien parecía revisar una caja de herramientas.

-Detective, buen día- saludó el kazajo con una sonrisa, Celestino no se relajó, al contrario, tomó con más fuerza su arma y le sonrió.

-Buen día, señor Leroy.

-Creo que podemos dejar esa idiotez atrás, ¿No cree, Detective? Puede llamarme Otabek- decía aún sonriéndole y sosteniendo una llave inglesa en su mano como si hablara del clima.

-Acabo de ver a Yuri, Otabek.

-¿Y?

-Déjalo ir y todo será más fácil- Otabek soltó una risa ahogada.

-Creo que debería dejar el libreto, detective, las cosas conmigo nunca han sido fáciles.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué mataste a Jean Leroy?- preguntó Celestino empleando sus técnicas para hacer confesar a los culpables, además de que quería distracción y tiempo.

-Es muy pronto para hablar de eso ¿No cree?- dijo -Comenzará a preguntarme por mi pasado y lo que me llevó a esto, eso me aburre- dijo suspirando -Aunque debo admitir que llegó demasiado lejos, creía que no había dejado pistas.

-No fueron claras, pero aquí estoy, dispuesto a liberar a ese pobre chico- Otabek le sonrió y negó como si se burlase.

-Ya lo hice- Celestino lo miró cada vez más al pendiente de sus movimientos -Lo liberé del idiota de su esposo.

-No era la manera.

-Nunca hay maneras, detective, tú dices eso por lo que marca una ley, la sociedad, pero a veces no hay otras maneras.

-No sólo es una ley, Otabek, es un atentado contra la vida.

-¿Ahora vas a atacarme con valores morales? Mejor terminemos con esta ¿A qué ha venido?

-No te hagas el que no lo sabe, tienes detenido contra su voluntad al joven Yuri Plisetsky y te hiciste pasar por Jean Leroy, eso es suficiente para llevarte preso.

-Creo que eso no se va a poder, detective- soltó Otabek llevándose la mano hacía su espalda baja, escuchando como Celestino hacía lo mismo. Ambos sacaron un arma apuntándose.

El detective se sintió un idiota, debió haberle disparado cuando pudo, pero no quería hacerlo, siempre había evitado la violencia a menos que fuese necesario. Otabek había logrado distraerlo.

-Eres rápido- apremió Celestino continuando con aquella “tranquila” plática.

-¡Otabek, basta!- gritó Yuri llegando a un lado de Celestino caminando con todo lo que el dolor le permitía moverse.

-Hola, Yuri- dijo el kazajo sonriéndole.

-Basta, ya, Otabek- soltó el rubio con lágrimas surcando su rostro -Sólo baja el arma y déjanos ir.

-¿Por qué crees que si me dices eso lo haré? Tienes poder el mí, Yura, pero no el que crees y ahora, detective, será mejor que deje su arma en el suelo- dijo sonriéndole instándolo a dejar el arma. Celestino vaciló hasta que Otabek disparó hacía el techo asustando a ambos -Le dispararé- dijo apuntándole a Yuri, el detective torció el gesto agachándose para dejar el arma en el suelo.

-Vete de aquí, Yuri, yo me encargaré- dijo Celestino sin quitarle la mirada de encima al kazajo.

-Si te mueves te dispararé, sabes que lo haré- amenazó el castaño haciendo que en Yuri se alojara un terrible estremecimiento que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-Déjalo en paz, Otabek, esto ya se terminó, no volverás a hacerle daño.

-¿Daño? Jamás lo lastimé.

-Mataste a alguien, Otabek y debes pagar por eso.

-Ya me cansé- dijo apuntándole con determinación, pero Yuri fue más rápido tomando el arma del suelo y disparando.


	13. Epílogo

-¿Así que te vas?

-Es lo mejor- dijo Yuri acomodando la última maleta en su automóvil.

-¿Hablaste con tus padres?- preguntó Phichit con un deje de nostalgia, Yuri asintió.

Phichit se había reunido con el rubio cuando estuvo en las interrogaciones y le había dicho de su amistad en el pasado, así como Yuuri y Víktor, quienes habían vuelto de sus vacaciones y a quienes habían evitado contarles todo el problema.

Jean había muerto en un accidente junto a Yuri y este había decidido mudarse del lugar para olvidar todo eso, esa era la versión oficial. Justo el día anterior se habían ido a despedir del rubio quien estaba por comenzar una nueva vida siendo un hombre libre, o al menos eso decía la ley.

-Gracias, Phichit- dijo el rubio, el tailandés le sonrió.

-Nos vemos, Yuri, cuídate.

-Tú lo harás- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa antes de subirse al auto y encenderlo, alejándose de ese lugar y esa vida mientras el moreno miraba aquello con una sonrisa.

Mientras el rubio hacía aquello, miró por el retrovisor observando a Phichit, recordando cómo es que había llegado hasta ese punto donde había perdido la cabeza.

_-Suéltame- el mayor no lo pensó dos veces antes de soltar las cuerdas que ataban a Yuri quien en cuanto estuvo libre se sobó las muñecas pero no hizo afán de levantarse -¿Me has mentido en algo más?_

_-Tus padres están vivos- Yuri abrió los ojos demasiado grandes para después arrojarse contra el kazajo._

_-¡Maldito! ¡Me mentiste! ¡Me engañaste!- gritaba mientras trataba de golpearlo, un par de puños dieron contra el rostro del kazajo pero nada grave, se repuso enseguida tomando la manos del rubio para mirarlo._

_-Entiende, Yuri, no podía dejar cabos sueltos, si recordabas algo o quisieras verlos todo se hundiría, ellos te dirían quién era y todo se acababa ¿Quieres que vaya a la cárcel? ¿Eh?- preguntaba alzando la voz y moviendo las muñecas del menor atrayendo más su atención, Yuri desvió la mirada pensando en ello, ¿Quería verlo en la cárcel?_

_-¿Qué voy a hacer?- susurró, revelando sus pensamientos mientras Otabek torcía el gesto._

-No, Yuri, ahora es ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Estamos juntos en eso, lo sé- dijo el kazajo acercándose hasta él aprovechándose de su duda, tomando su rostro entre sus manos para mirarlo con ternura.

-Pero…no podemos estar juntos, esto…

-Me amas, siempre lo hiciste, Yura, Jean se interpuso entre nosotros y…

-No hables de eso, no lo hagas- dijo el rubio desviando la mirada, Otabek había asesinado a ese hombre que desconocía, le lastimaba el hecho de que el kazajo fuera capaz de eso.

-Podemos salir de esto, juntos, Yuri.

-¿Cómo?- dijo el rubio en un susurro, se desconocía por completo, pero _¿Se conocía?_ Ni siquiera sabía quien era, pero justo ahora, desconocía quizá el hecho de querer escapar con Otabek, el hombre que conocía como su esposo y el cual había asesinado.

Otabek estaba por responder, pero en ese momento su celular se escuchó, era Phichit advirtiéndole sobre Celestino. Chistó molesto cortando la llamada y miró a Yuri con determinación, había llegado demasiado lejos para rendirse ahora.

Habían armado un plan, uno en donde Yuri tenía que seguir con aquello, fingir miedo y un secuestro por parte del kazajo quien en lo que Celestino llegaba, había ido hasta el auto de Yuri y con todo el asco que sentía, lo había llevado hasta un lago casi desconocido que estaba a las afueras del pueblo.

Celestino había llegado, había visto a Yuri quien había fingido demasiado bien aquello, aunque en realidad el miedo no era fingido, lo sentía en verdad, pero por ser descubiertos.

Había ocurrido toda esa plática entre Otabek y el detective, donde Yuri esperaba por aparecer, haciendo creer que había salido de la casa de alguna forma.

_-¡Otabek, basta!- gritó Yuri llegando a un lado de Celestino caminando con todo lo que el dolor le permitía moverse._

_-Hola, Yuri- dijo el kazajo sonriéndole._

_-Basta, ya, Otabek- soltó el rubio con lágrimas surcando su rostro -Sólo baja el arma y déjanos ir._

_-¿Por qué crees que si me dices eso lo haré? Tienes poder el mí, Yura, pero no el que crees y ahora, detective, será mejor que deje su arma en el suelo- dijo sonriéndole instándolo a dejar el arma. Celestino vaciló hasta que Otabek disparó hacía el techo asustando a ambos -Le dispararé- dijo apuntándole a Yuri, el detective torció el gesto agachándose para dejar el arma en el suelo._

_-Vete de aquí, Yuri, yo me encargaré- dijo Celestino sin quitarle la mirada de encima al kazajo._

_-Si te mueves te dispararé, sabes que lo haré- amenazó el castaño haciendo que en Yuri se alojara un terrible estremecimiento que recorrió todo su cuerpo._

_-Déjalo en paz, Otabek, esto ya se terminó, no volverás a hacerle daño._

_-¿Daño? Jamás lo lastimé._

_-Mataste a alguien, Otabek y debes pagar por eso._

_-Ya me cansé- dijo apuntándole con determinación, pero Yuri fue más rápido tomando el arma del suelo y disparando._

El cuerpo de Celestino cayó en un ruido sordo contra el suelo, con Otabek abriendo sus ojos mirando todo aquello como si estuviese en cámara lenta.

-¿Qué hiciste?- susurró acercándose a Celestino quien se tomaba el hombro con fuerza y no podía hablar por el dolor y el golpe de la caída.

-Quitarlo de en medio- susurró bajando el arma.

-Sí, pero ese no era el plan.

-Si disparabas con tu arma sería rastreable, sé que decir cuando me interroguen, ahora mejor vete- Celestino miraba todo eso con la sorpresa en la mirada, al menos unos segundos antes de que su vida se extinguiera.

Otabek lo miró con ternura para después acercarse y besarlo con devoción, con todo el amor que sentía por él y Yuri correspondió.

-No era el plan, pero lo hice por ti, por nosotros- susurró Yuri contra los labios ajenos haciendo que sonrieran.

-Te amo, Yura.

-Vete- soltó alejándose mirando el cuerpo de Celestino, se acercó para buscar su celular.

Llamó a las ambulancias, la policía llegó también comenzando con los interrogatorios. ¿La versión oficial? Otabek y Celestino se habían enfrentado, Yuri había tomado el arma y había disparado dándole a Otabek y después este le había disparado a Celestino, matándolo.

Otabek había escapado y Yuri no quería saber nada más del asunto, días después habían encontrado el cuerpo de Jean y en el mismo río el cuerpo de Altin. El asunto estaba terminado y era caso cerrado. El rubio había sido puesto en libertad sin recibir sentencia por haberle disparado a un detective, mostrando que había sido imprudencial y en defensa propia.

Phichit lo había apoyado todo ese tiempo, quien no se había mostrado afectado por la muerte del detective, después de todo sólo era un buen negocio.

Yuri, por su parte, sentía extraño y con un deje de culpabilidad por todo lo que había hecho, algo que claramente Otabek había iniciado, pero él había terminado y no de la mejor manera.

 _¿Estaba loco?_ Quizá.

Se había enamorado del hombre que había asesinado a su esposo, pero _¿Cómo sentirse triste o cómo culpas a alguien de matar a una persona que no recordabas? ¿Que no amabas?_ Era imposible.

Había olvidado incluso su forma de ser, el porqué era tan arisco, déspota, grosero y todo aquello que Víktor y Yuuri le habían dicho en su reencuentro, lo desconocían tanto como él, aunque decían que quizá el nuevo yo era más amable y más tratable. Jamás lo sabría.

Ahora sólo había una sombra de lo que había sido su adolescencia, apenas remanentes que recordaba y que prefería ya no esforzarse más. Sus padres fueron los únicos que no habían hablado de su pasado, estaban agradecidos con que estuviese con vida y eso era suficiente.

 _¿Cómo explicaba la visita de Celestino a la casa de su madre_? Fácil, el hombre buscaba Jean por fugarse con Seung, quien era el esposo de su mejor amigo. Era todo.

El cuerpo que habían encontrado de Otabek lo habían encontrado días después, el cual estaba descompuesto e irreconocible, sólo por una herida de bala que tenía y por la ropa, la cual fue reconocida por Yuri. ¿De quién se trataba? Un hombre sin hogar que Otabek había asesinado el mismo día que todo ocurrió.

Otabek estaba vivo y es a donde Yuri se dirigía.

Habían esperado unos meses para poder ponerse en contacto, el kazajo había encontrado una bella casa en Suiza. Ahí iniciarían una nueva vida, una en donde dejaría todo atrás, todo lo que no recordaba y se quedaría con el hombre que amaba.

Porque lo amaba, era una extraña y enfermiza relación, pero _¿Qué más podía hacer?_ En el corazón no se manda y ambos eran iguales, estaban igual de locos el uno por el otro y quizá ahora comprendía lo que el kazajo había hecho por él y el porqué ya que el había hecho exactamente lo mismo y no se arrepentía.

Lo que uno hacía por amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer esta historia, serán capítulos cortos y la historia también es corta.
> 
> Besos inmensos!


End file.
